Der Weg des blauen Feuers
by SanShine
Summary: Der Krieg ist bereits seit 2 Jahren vorbei. Die Feuernation hat sich verändert. Nicht zum Guten. Nur gut, dass auch diese Ära ihre eigenen Helden hervorbringen wird. Helden die die Taten ihrer Vorgänger in den Schatten stellen werden. [Wenn sich jemand anbietet die Story zu übersetzen darf er/s es gerne tun und unter seinem Acc veröffentlichen. Mir aber bitte vorher Bescheid geben]
1. Chapter 1

**Vorwort:**  
><strong>Hallo. Hab diese Geschichte auch schon auf geuppt fallls es jmd bekannt vorkommt :D Dies ist die überarbeitete Version meines ersten Versuchs, da ich mit den ersten nicht zufrieden war. Ich glaube diesmal ist es mit besser gelungen, aber würde gern eure Meinung dazu hören.<strong>

**Rating: 16+**

**Chara: Azula**

**Die Story spielt 2 Jahre nach dem Ende des Krieges.**

* * *

><p>Es war ein kalter und aus Stein behauter Umkleideraum. Eine kleine Wandfackel spendet gerade genug Licht um zumindest die Umrisse des Raums zu erkennen. Tukoi zog sich aus und legte sich langsam die Wachrüstung an. Sein nackter Oberkörper spiegelte sich im Spiegel. Die Zeit war auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbeigezogen. Neben Falten säumten auch Narben und teilweise frische Verbrennungen seinen alten Körper. Zeugen seines von Krieg und Gewalt geprägten Lebens. Er seufzte tief.<p>

Mit 38 Jahren hatte er eigentlich noch sein halbes Leben vor sich, doch sein Entschluss stand fest. Von dieser Mission würde er nicht mehr lebend zurückkommen, wollte er dass die Mission ein Erfolg werde. Am heutigen Tage würde er mehr erreichen als in seinem gesamten vorherigen Leben. Die Prophezeiung, auf die der Orden seine letzte Hoffnungen setzte, würde durch sein Eingreifen ihren Lauf nehmen. Das war seine Hoffnung. Er öffnete die Tür, blickte ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel und erkannte die Entschlossenheit in seinen eigenen Augen.

Ohne Hast, aber sicheren Schritts, die Wächterkapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, während der Saum der Uniform die Stiefel umspielte, bewegte sich der Wachmann in Feuerrot durch die engen Gänge der Gefängnisfestung. Er bog ab, schlug ohne Zögern seinen Weg ein, der ihm bereits vertraut war.

Einige Tage zuvor hatte er alles ausgekundschaftet was er wissen musste. Jeden Gang, jede Tür und jeden Fluchtweg hatte Tukoi sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Der Eingang in den Hochsicherheitsbereich der Festung war unauffällig: eine kleine Holztür, ein schlafender Wachmann. Nun würde es beginnen: Die Zukunft. Tukois laute Schritte schienen den schlafenden Wachmann geweckt zu haben.

"Ähhh...HHH-Herr Hauptmann..vv-verzeiht...", stotterte dieser noch schlaftrunken, als er das Rangabzeichen Tukois sah.

"Ihr kennt sicherlich die Bestrafung für Wachverfehlung, Herr Korporal, nicht wahr?", sagte Tukoi mit strenger Stimme, "für heute belassen wir es dabei, aber beim nächsten Mal werde ich nicht so gnädig mit euch sein".

"Verzeiht...Herr Hauptmann", hatte er lediglich in Habt Acht erwidert und dabei das Haupt vor Dankbarkeit tief verneigt.

Tukoi durchschritt die Pforte. Das Innere der Hochsicherheitsbereichs war zwar rießig, aber sonst ebenso unscheinbar und karg eingerichtet wie der Eingang. Die rund um das Gewölbe liegenden Einzelzellen bestanden aus stabilen Gitterstäben und waren alle durchnummeriert. "Nummer 136...", dachte der Hauptmann während er die Trakteingänge abging. Tukoi war heute für den Trakt 125-150 zuständig, welcher sich in einem eigenen abgesonderten Gang befand. Der Trakt, wo nur die Schlimmsten der Schlimmsten ihr restliches Dasein fristeten. Serienmörder, Vergewaltiger... und Kriegsverbrecher. An den Wänden befestigte Fackeln erhellten den bedrückend engen, unterirdischen Gang "Trakt 125-150" und seine Zellen. In der Luft lag der Geruch von beißenden Geruch und Schwefel. Tukoi ging weiter. Ein Wachmann im mittleren Alter kam ihm entgegen und salutierte vor dem ranghöheren Tukoi.

"Endlich! Sie müssen der Neue hier sein. Gut dass sie endlich hier sind, denn ich halte es keine weitere Sekunde mehr in dieser Höhlengrube aus, Herr Hauptmann.", sagte dieser.

Tukoi nickte nur.

"Keine Ahnung was Sie angestellt haben um hierher strafversetzt zu werden, aber ich hoffe für Sie, dass es bald rückgängig gemacht wird. Wer zulange hier unten bleibt wird noch verrückt.", lachte der junge Oberleutnant lauthals.

Tukoi dachte sich seinen Teil und erwiderte den Salut zum Abschied. Tukoi war nun allein mit den 25 Gefangenen... und ihr. Der Traktgang selbst war nur 2 Meter breit und auf beiden Seiten befanden sich Eisengitter hinter denen die Verbrecher in Einzelzellen, verdammt ihr restliches Dasein in dieser kalten und dunklen Hölle zu verbringen. Die Fackeln erhellten die Zellen kaum, sodass Tukoi nur Silhouetten der Insassen hinter den Barren erkennen konnte. Hier und da ein Seufzen der Resignation. Er ging die Zellen langsam ab. Anfangs hatte er sich noch gewundert, weshalb diesem berüchtigtem Trakt nur eine Wache zugeteilt worden war, aber als er die Körper der Gefangenen näher musterte, erkannte er, dass die meisten Gefangen so sehr abgemagert waren, dass sie kaum in der Lage waren sich zu bewegen, geschweige den zu kämpfen, wenn überhaupt noch etwas Kampfesswille in ihnen überlebt hätte.

„Und wenn sie sich in ebenso einen schlechten Zustand befindet wie die Anderen", schoss es durch Tukois Gedanken. „Sie ist aber nicht wie die Anderen, sie ist die Auserwählte", beruhigte sich Tukoi in Gedanken selbst. Seine Eisenschuhe klirrten auf den Steinboden, als hätte jemand ein Metronom in den Gang gelegt: ...133...134...135...136... Er stand nun vor Zelle 136.

Durchdringende goldene Augen betrachteten den Steinboden vor Tukois Füßen. Weder Resignation noch Müdigkeit konnte er in ihnen erkennen. Tukois Mund verzog sich unnatürlich langsam zu einem Lächeln. Die letzten 2 Jahren in dieser Hölle konnten ihren Willen nicht brechen.

"Prinzessin...Azula", flüsterte Tukoi der Person in der Zelle zu. Das Mädchen reagierte zunächst nicht auf Tukois Stimme, erst nach einer weiteren Aufforderung Tukois gewährte sie ihm eine Antwort. "Ich weiß wer ich bin.", sagte die junge Frau aus der Zelle kühl ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. Tukoi sah eine dünne Frau. Ihr Haar war hüftlang und verworren, als wäre es schon Jahre nicht mehr gekämmt worden. "War es wahrscheinlich auch nicht", dachte er. Ihr Körper war abgemagert, aber bot noch immer ein besseres Bild als die anderen Insassen. Die Bezeichnung Kleidung ,wäre für den Fetzen der ihr vom Oberkörper herabhing, eine Beleidigung für jedes andere Kleidungsstück. Der schwarze Fetzen, der einst mal hellere Gefängniskleidung gewesen sein musste, bedeckte kaum den Oberkörper. Eine Hose konnte er erst gar nicht erkennen.

"Was wollt ihr Wachmann?", schnaubte Azula verächtlich.

"Eure Freiheit", sagte Tukoi trocken.

Azula lachte laut auf, aber verfiel ebenso lauthals in einen Hustanfall "Natürlich. Er will mich befreien. Die Verrückte Prinzessin freilassen.", schrie Azula noch ehe sich der Husten ganz gelegt hatte.

"Ich meine es Ernst. Seid Ihr bereit. Könnt Ihr laufen", erwiderte Tukoi gefühllos um den Ernst der Situation zu unterstreichen. Tukoi nahm den Schlüssel und öffnete Azulas Zelle. Azula weitete ihre Augen und wollte es kaum fassen.

"Wer seid Ihr?", fragte sie leise.

"Ein alter Hauptmann der nichts besseres mit seiner Freizeit zu tun hat als verrückte Prinzessinnen aus Gefängnissburgen zu befreien.", antwortete er.

"Bitte was?", fasst Azula ihr Unverständnis zusammen.

"Das spielt im Moment keine Rolle. Wichtig ist nur das Ihr die Feuerprinzessin seid und draußen die Freiheit wartet.", ergänzte der Hauptmann.

Das halbnackte Mädchen versuchte aufzustehen, aber fiel schnell wieder zu Boden. „Meine Beine sind nicht mehr so in Übung...zu stehen", spielte Azula die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Beine kaum bewegen konnte, herunter. Tukoi bekam Zweifel ob der Plan jetzt noch reibungslos klappen würde, mit einer immobilisierten Azula. Vielleicht hätte er seinen Schüler Aikal doch mitnehmen sollen, wie er es anfangs geplant hatte, stattdessen wartete sein Schüler nun hinter der Festungsburg bei einem Kanalausgang auf die beiden. „Nein ...nur auf sie." Mit etwas Glück und Unvermögen auf Seiten der Wachen würde es schon klappen.

„Wie Ihr seht schaffe ich es kaum aufzustehen und ich darf wohl weiters nicht annehmen, dass Ihr eine zweite Hose für mich in eurem Hüftbeutel versteckt habt?", sprach eine amüsierte Azula.

Tukoi blickte tatsächlich kurz auf seinen nur faustgroßen Beutel an der Hüfte, ehe er sich der Absurdität bewusst wurde, dass eine Hose wohl kaum in seinen Beutel passen würde. Azula musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als sie sah, dass er ihre Frage für einen Moment ernst genommen hatte. „Witzig ist sie auch noch", war das einzige was er darauf erwiderte. „Du wirst deine Hose schon noch bekommen", fügte er schließlich noch hinzu. Tukoi überlegte kurz welche Möglichkeiten ihn nun zur Verfügung standen. Keine. Der Originalplan musste funktionieren.

"Habt Ihr einen Plan wie wir an den übrigen Wachen vorbeikommen?", unterbrach Azula nach einer Weile den in Gedanken versunkenen Hauptmann.

Tukoi zog nur sein Schwert und gab ihr damit zu verstehen. "Ich hoffe Ihr rechnet mich da nicht mit ein. Ich habe in dieser Verfassung kaum die Kraft zu stehen, geschweige denn zu kämpfen oder zu bändigen.", klärte Azula Tukoi auf.

"Bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als Euch zu tragen, Prinzesschen", antwortete Tukoi und klopfte Azula kurz auf die nackte Schulter.

„Ja dachte mir schon, dass es wohl darauf hinaus läuft", seufzte eine nicht überzeugte Azula.

Tukoi ging mit Azula auf den Schultern aus dem Trakteingang. Der erste Feuersoldat, der die beiden erblickte sackte im gleichen Moment ein. Tukois Wurfklingen waren schnell...und immer ein Treffer. „Nicht schlecht... für einen alten Mann", spielte sie ihm Bewunderung vor.

"Gefangenenausbruch! Gefangenenausbruch!", schrie einer der übrigen Wachen. Mehrere Wachen stürmten aus den restliche Gefängnistrakten hervor und machten sich auf die beiden einzuholen.

"Guter Plan, Hauptmann. Nun weiß die ganze Nation, dass wir hier sind.", ätzte Azula auf der Schulter.

"Gehört alles zum Plan", erwiderte Tukoi. "Weiter gehts!", rief er ihr zu, als er an einer Ecke nach rechts abbog.

Noch ein kurzes Stück lief er weiter, bis sie an eine Tür stießen. Er öffnete die Tür mit einem seiner Schlüssel und deutete Azula währenddessen abzusteigen und hineinzugehen. Die Wachmänner folgten und schossen bereits erste Feuersalven auf die beiden ab. Tukoi erwischte ein Streifschuss am Oberschenkel. Er hievte sich noch in letzter Sekunde hinter die Tür und schloss ab.

"Ihr wurdet getroffen. Ist es schlimm, alter Mann?", sprang sie nicht ohne echter Sorge zu ihm. Tukoi machte eine abfallende Handbewegung und stand sogleich wieder auf. „Und du kannst wieder stehen?", erwiderte Tukoi nachdem er wieder aufrecht vor Azula stand. Azula bemerkte erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie stand. „Dieser kleine Ritt, hat wohl endlich wieder etwas Blut in meine Beine fließen lassen. Könnte mich daran gewöhnen", lachte Azula. Und Tukoi hätte sogar mitgelacht, wenn da nicht dieser Schmerz im Oberschenkel wäre. Aber für Schmerz war jetzt keine Zeit. Ein letztes Mal erkundigte sich Azula erneut. Ob die Wunde nicht versorgt werden müsste. „Die Toten brauchen keine Verbände", dachte er nur.

Hinter der Tür befand sich ein Raum. Kaum größer als eine Zelle. Es waren keine weiteren Türen zu sehen. „Ein genialer Plan, Hauptmann. Ihr habt uns in eine … Sackgasse geführt. Hätte von mir sein können", gab sie sich gewohnt sarkastisch.

"Nur Geduld", versuchte Tukoi sie zu beruhigen.

Er ging zum anderen Ende des Raums und hob ein Leinentuch auf. Azula ging näher ran um zu sehen was der alte Mann da vor hatte, da erblickte sie ein junges schwarzhaariges Frauengesicht, kaum älter als sie. Azula stellte schnell fest, dass sie tot war.

"Eine Leiche", fragte Azula Tukoi, der noch immer neben der Leiche kniete und sie in die Mitte des Raumes schleifte. "Wer ist das?", fragte Azula nun energischer.

"Ein weiteres bedauernswertes Opfer des Feuerlords und seiner Politik. Sie ist verhungert. Ich habe sie aus einem der zahlreichen Leichenhäuser entwendet.", antwortete Tukoi etwas widerwillig.

"Um was zu machen?", hackte Azula weiter nach.

"Um euch zu töten, zumindest wird es so aussehen, als wäret Ihr gestorben. Ich werde ein Feuer in diesem Raum entfachen und so die Leiche bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrennen und es wird so aussehen als hättet ihr den Tod einer weiteren Gefangenschaft vorgezogen." erklärte ihr Tukoi den Plan.

Azula stand regungslos vor der Leiche. Die Ähnlichkeit war größer als Azula es anfangs wahrhaben mochte. Ja, sie war fast ident. Es gab ihr zu denken. Erst das Poltern der Feuerwachen gegen die Tür, die zwischen ihnen und den Wachen stand, weckte sie aus ihren Gedanken

"Hat Tage gedauert eine passende Leiche zu finden", weckte Tukoi sie erst voll ab aus ihrer Starre. "Könntet ihr euch nun bitte ausziehen, Prinzessin", sagte Tukoi ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

"Ausziehen? Und mich dann an euch schmiegen, ja?", antwortete Azula sarkastisch.

Tukoi griff in einen anderen Beutel und holte Kleidung hervor. „Außer die Prinzessin zieht Lumpen einer ordentlichen Feuerkleidung vor.", lächelte Tukoi leicht.

"Natürlich nicht! Her damit!", willigte Azula trotzig wie ein Kleinkind ein. Azula griff zu und konnte ihre Erleichterung nicht verstecken, als er ihr auch ein Hose nachreichte. „Und die versprochene Hose", grinste Tukoi.

Azulas´ Gefängnis"kleidung" zog er über die verhungerte Mädchenleiche, damit die Feuersoldaten die bald verbrannte Leiche unmissverständlich als Azula erkennen würden.

"Und welchen Weg wollen wir einschlagen wenn das große Inferno hier beginnt.", fragte Azula weiter nicht ohne einen überheblichen Unterton.

Tukoi ging einige Schritte zur Wand und klopfte auf die Steinfassade. Er umfasste einige Steinblöcke und hievte sie vorsichtig aus der Verankerung.

"Ein Geheimgang. Er wird Euch direkt zu meinem Schüler Aikal führen. Von dort aus werdet ihr beide euch zum Hauptquartier des Ordens durchschlagen.", sagte Tukoi zu Azula, während er die Vorbereitungen abschloss.

Azula war zunächst einfach nur überrascht über die gute Planung des Hauptmannes und stieg dann vorsichtig in den Eingang der Geheimkammer. Der Lärm jenseits der Tür schwoll an.

"Kommt schnell! Die Tür hält ihnen nicht länger stand.", wandte sich Azula zu Tukoi. Der sich inzwischen wieder der Leiche zugewandt hatte.

Tukoi wandte seinen Körper langsam Azula zu und blickte ihr ins bleiche Gesicht. Azula atmete schwer von den Strapazen und der Aufregung. Ihre Lippen waren aufgesprungen und der Schweiß ran ihr über das dreckige Gesicht. Sie erinnerte ihn an seine eigene Tochter. Die goldenen Augen und das tiefschwarze Haar. Seine Tochter konnte er nicht retten, aber bei diesem Mädchen würde er nicht noch einmal scheitern.

Er ging auf Azula zu, die nicht verstand, und klopfte ihr ein letztes Mal mit einem Lächeln auf die Schulter. „Ich komme nicht mit", und stieß sie in der gleichen Handbewegung in den Tunnel und verschloss den Zugang sogleich mit dem Steinblock. Er selbst blieb im Raum zurück. Azula hingegen stolperte nach hinten und schrie vor Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Ihr Rücken schlug auf kalten Stein. Sie war nun wieder allein...zurückgelassen...verraten?

Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie kroch zurück zum Steinblock hämmerte und hämmerte auf den kalten Stein bis ihre Hände blutverschmiert und taub nachgaben. "Wieso?", schrie sie aus ihrer Kehle. "Wieso lasst auch Ihr mich allein zurück? Alle lassen mich zurück! Alle! Wieso!", die letzten Worte bekam sie nur noch flüsternd aus ihrem Mund. Ihr Bauch fühle sich mit einem schmerzliche Gefühl. Als sie sich beruhigte konnte sie seine Stimme durch einen kleinen Spalt im Stein hören. „Hauptmann!", schrie sie sich aus der Lunge.

"Irgendwer muss doch für das Feuerwerk sorgen, Mädchen. Und nun geh weiter bis du meinen Schüler triffst.", schrie Tukoi ihr noch einmal zu. Jetzt erst begriff sie, dass er nie vorhatte gemeinsam mit ihr zu fliehen. Er wollte sich opfern um sie zu retten. Azula verstand nicht warum jemand sein Leben für jemanden wie sie geben würde. Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Für jemanden wie sie.

"Euer Name, Retter! Sagt mir bitte Euren Namen", schrie sie aus letzter Kraft gegen den Stein.

"Tukoi, General des Schwarzen Lotus" vernahm sie ehe sie sich schlussendlich abwandte und dem Gang folgte. Sie kroch durch einen niedrigen Gang mit feuchten, mossbewachsenen Steinwänden. Der Lärm ebbte immer mehr ab, und Azulas´ Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam. Doch die Tränen flossen weiter. "Danke."

Tukoi stand inmitten des Raumes. Der Lärm wurde zunehmend lauter. Die Tür schien vor Feuerstößen jeden Moment bersten zu wollen. Doch Tukois Gedanken wurden ruhiger. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Erleichterung und Glücks machten sich in seinem Bauch breit. Gefühle die er schon lange nicht mehr in solchem Ausmaß genossen hatte. Der Lärm ebbte in seinen Gedanken ab, seine Atmung wurde flacher. Er blickte ein letztes Mal auf die Leiche, die Azula zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Auf das Fass mit Schwarzpulver. "Was für eine kranke Welt.". Er wandte sich nun wieder der Tür zu. Er hatte seinen Teil erfüllt. Der erste Steine der Zukunft war gelegt worden. Bald würde es vorbei sein, jetzt würde er alle wieder sehen ...seine Frau... Tochter... Eltern... Freunde... Die Zukunft lag nun in den Händen einer neuen Generation.

Die Silhouette seiner geliebten Familie zeichneten sich vor seinem geistigen Auge ab und er begann ein letztes Mal zu bändigen...

* * *

><p><strong>So das war das erste Kapitel. Hoffe es hat gefallen. Kap 2 und 3 folgen bald...reviews? :D :D :D ganz kurze sind auch in ordnung :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So hier das zweite Kapitel. Anfangs eine kurze Einführung über die grobe Gesamtsituation der Feuernation. Danach geht die Story weiter mit Zuko als Feuerlord in Ba-Sing-Se und später auf dem Luftschlachtkreuzer_ Agni_**

Bereits 2 Jahre waren vergangen seit Frieden in die Welt eingekehrt war. "Frieden". Doch mit dem Frieden kam auch der Zerfall der einst so prächtigen Feuernation. Die einst so stolze Feuernation war durch bitterste Armut und Hunger dahingerafft. Anfangs akzeptierten die Menschen den sinkenden Lebensstandard noch. Anfangs hofften die Menschen naiverweise auf bessere Zeiten, stattdessen wurde die Situation mit der Zeit nur schlimmer. Der Krieg gegen die Erdnation und den Wasserstämmen war zwar vorbei, doch die 2 Völker zeigten offen ihren Hass und Unmut für die Feuernation. 100 Jahre Verknechtung, Krieg, Tod und Leid die die Feuernation über die Welt brachte, wollte und konnte man nicht einfach so vergessen machen. Man isolierte die Feuernation. Lies ebenso nichts mehr aus dieser importieren. Als Inselgruppe konnte die Feuernation nie genug Nahrung anbauen um die eigene Bevölkerung zu ernähren, man war in dieser Hinsicht immer schon von der Erdnation abhängig und nun ruf diese ein de facto Wirtschaftsembargo aus. Die Menschen begannen schon bald danach zu hungern.

_Erdkönigpalast in Ba-Sing-Se_

"Mein Volk stirbt!", schrie Zuko voller Entsetzen und Bitte. Der Feuerlord stand inmitten des großen Erdkönigreichsthronsaal. Der Saal nahm gigantische Ausmaße an. Mehre Luftschiffe hätten darin Platz gefunden. Die Wände selbst waren schlicht und dunkel, stattdessen dienten große Fahnen mit dem Symbol des Erdkönigreiches als Dekoration. Leuchtende Kristalle an der Decke erhellten den Saal hell und klar. Geschätzte hundert Elitewachen, Offizier der Streitkräfte, Daili-Agenten und Terra-Team-Bändiger bewachten jeweils eigene Abschnitte des offenen Saales. Eine gewisse Rivalität zwischen den Fraktionen der Streitkräfte fiel Zuko auf, als er zuvor den Saal betreten hatte und von jeweils einen Vertreter der vier Fraktionen gemeinsam mit seinen Beratern durch den Thronsaal zum Erdkönig eskortiert wurde.

Vielleicht war es sogar mehr als nur Rivalität, oder Zuko bildete sich auch das nur ein. Aber insbesondere die Daili-Agenten schienen Zielscheibe des Misstrauens zu sein. Kein Wunder waren sie es doch, die den damaligen König verraten hatten...oder gab es einen anderen Grund? Aber Zuko hatte ganz andere Probleme, weitaus größere sogar.

Zukos Gesicht war getränkt von Verzweiflung. Die handvoll mitgereisten Berater des Feuerlords schienen ebenfalss nicht allzu viel von der Audienz zu erwarten. Der Feuerlord bot ein jämmerliches Bild.

Erdkönig Derkad hingegen saß stolz und wenig beeindruckt von Zukos theatralischen Auftritt auf seinem goldenen Thron. Er trug im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger Erdkönig Kuei eine Rüstung aus grün-glänzenden Metall und braunen Lederriemen, man konnte unschwer erkennen , dass er sein ganzes Leben in der Armee gedient haben musste bis er neuer Erdkönig wurde.

Sein Vorgänger Erdkönig Kuei und sein Bär Bosco waren kurz nach Kriegsende bei einem Ausflug aus dem Palast durch ein Attentat umgekommen. Nicht wenige Stimmen, die Derkad des Attentates beschuldigten um selbst König zu werden, lies er verstummen, ebenfalls durch Attentate wie man munkelte. Als dies wenig half lenkte er den Fokus auf Andere. Die Schuld am Attentat gab er den Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen, da sie sich als gute Sündenböcke anboten. Derkad warf ihnen vor sich vom Erdkönigreich abspalten zu wollen und deswegen das Attentat am Erdkönig geplant und durchgeführt zu haben.

Das die Insel im Großen Krieg lange Zeit neutral blieb, kam Derkads Plan durchaus ganz recht. Er ging sogar soweit, dass er eigene Truppen aus der Kyoshiinsel abzog um jeden Kontakt zu der Insel zu unterbrechen. Er tat dies in der Hoffnung, dass die Insel tatsächlich ihre Unabhängigkeit aussprechen würde, was diese auch nach kurzer Zeit tat. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hinterfragte niemand mehr den Anschlag Kueis durch die Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen, wodurch sich Derkad seinen Platz am Thron gesichert hatte, so war der kalkulierte Verlust der Insel kaum schmerzhaft für Derkad. Im Gegenteil spielte die eingefädelte Unabhängigkeit des Kyoshi-Reiches sogar in seine Hände. Mit dem Ende des Großen Krieges kam auch der Feind für die Erdnation abhanden. Ohne Feind konnte Derkad kaum die Aufrechterhaltung der momentanen Streitkräfte rechtfertigen, oder gar ausbauen. Doch er würde eine starke und große Armee brauchen um seine zukünftigen Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen...große Pläne...

Er legte das recht Bein auf das linke Knie und begann auf Zukos Vorwurf zu antworten.

"Nun das mag so sein, aber weshalb beredet Ihr das mit mir, geehrter Feuerlord? Was habe ich damit zu tun?". Der Feuerlord viel voller Entsetzen auf alle viern. "Ich bitte Euch, großer König! Hebt euer Wirtschaftembargo auf. Täglich sterben tausende Frauen und Kinder in meinem Reich. Der Hunger rafft mein Volk dahin."

"Welches Wirtschaftsembargo?", antwortete der Erdkönig gespielt ahnungslos, "Meinen Volk steht es frei mit jedem zu handeln, aber nunja... nach 100 Jahren Krieg und Zerstörung die Eure Nation am Rest der Welt zu verschulden hat, könnt Ihr sicher durchaus verstehen, dass man Handel mit Allierten gegenüber seinen ehemaligen Sklavenhaltern vorzieht." Der Erdkönig hatte sich an Zukos Verzweiflung sattgesehen und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort gefolgt von seinen Dienern aus dem Saal.

Zuko sah dem König fassungslos nach. Er öffnete seinen Mund um seine Wut dem Erdkönig entgegen zuwerfen, aber er schloss ihn bevor er etwas Falsches gesagt hätte. Zuko blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu schweigen. Wieder einmal. Der Erdkönig hatte durchaus Recht, dass die Menschen nicht scharf darauf waren mit der Feuernation Handel zu betreiben, aber es war etwas anderes was Zuko wütend machte. Vor einigen Monaten unterrichtete ihn der Geheimdienst von der geheimen Order des Erdkönigs, dass kein Schiff die Feuernation ansteuern und dass kein Händler Geschäfte mit Vertretern eben dieser machen dürfte. Er hätte es gerne ausgesprochen, aber war sich der Reaktion des Erdkönigs durchaus bewusst. Er hätte seine und die Position seines Volkes nur verschlechtert. Er hasste sich so schwach zu sein. Zuko war gebrochen. Kein Funken seiner einstigen Stärke und Willen. Ein Sinnbild für seine sterbende Nation.

–

_einige Tage später, Luftschlachtkreuzer Agni auf dem Weg in die Feuernation_

„Feuerlord Zuko?", bemerkte Ume den niedergeschlagenen Feuerlord als sie seine Koje betrat. Trotz ihres jungen Alters hatte sie den Sitz als persönliche Beraterin des Feuerlords inne. Es war schon ein Jahr her, dass ihr diese Anstellung auf Bitten Irohs angeboten wurde. Sie konnte kaum ablehnen.

Sie hatte Zukos Onkel Iroh während seines Gefängnisaufenthaltes vor dem Kriegsende kennengelernt. Damals war sie noch Studentin für Geschichte und nebenbei auch Feuerwache. In der Kriegsgesellschaft der Feuernation damals keine Ausnahme. Als gute Bändigerin sah sie darin eine gute Möglichkeit den damals verpflichtenden Heimfrontdienst zu erfüllen. Allemal besser als den ganzen Tag Rüstungen und Waffen in einer Fabrik herzustellen. So traf sie auch Iroh.

Anders als die anderen Wachen behandelte sie ihn immer gut und gerecht und hatte sich nach einiger Zeit sogar mit ihn angefreundet. Sie sprachen über Politik, Bändigen und die Welt. Iroh und Ume waren in vielen ihren Gesprächen immer einer Meinung. Einzig über die Geister redete Ume nicht gerne.

Ume trat nun gänzlich in das Zimmer des Feuerlords und verschloss die metallene Drehtür. Was sie sah ließ sie einen kleinen Schritt zurück stolpern. Zuko saß aufgelöst auf seinem Bett und weinte... zumindest schien er zu weinen. Diese Seite an Zuko war ihr gänzlich neu, zwar kannte sie seine Schwächen …und es waren nicht wenige... aber das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, oder tun sollte. Weggehen, trösten? Sie entschied sich für Zweitees und verharrte einen Moment ehe sie beschloss auf ihn zu zugehen.

„Was, Ume? Wenn es schlechte Nachrichten sind kannst du gleich wieder verschwinden", haschte Zuko Ume an, nachdem er sich schnell seine feuchte Augen verwischt hatte. Sein Blick war noch feucht und hasserfüllt. Ume wusste, dass der Hass zwar nicht ihr galt, aber sie fühlte sich trotzdem sehr unwohl in ihrer Haut. Die Verhandlungen mit dem Erdkönig waren anscheinend alles andere als gut verlaufen musste sie enttäuscht feststellen. Was sie, aber noch unwohler in ihrer eigenen Haut machte war, dass es tatsächlich schlechte Nachrichten waren, die sie ihm mitzuteilen hatte.

Sie hätte es für heute belassen, wenn die Übermittlung der Nachricht nicht so wichtig gewesen wäre. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie nicht doch warten sollte, aber sie wusste, dass sie es jetzt tun musste, damit ihr Plan klappen würde.

„Mein Feuerlord...Azula … ist bei einem Gefängnisausbruch...zu Tode gekommen", sprach sie mit kleinen Pausen. Zuko schien zunächst gar nicht zu reagieren. Ume spürte ein noch nie dagewesenes Unwohlsein.

„RAUS! RAUS! VERSCHWINDE!", Ume stürzte sogleich aus der Koje.

Er war nun allein im Zimmer. „Tot?", flüsterte er.

„Tot? Tot?...tot...meine kleine Schwester... Azula...", wurde Zuko immer leiser.

„AZULA!", schrie er nun aus tiefster Verzweiflung ehe er seinen Körper auf das Bett legte und in einer Fetushaltung begann zu weinen...innerlich zu zerbrechen...

Wie kann ein Mensch mit soviel Leid umgehen?  
>Und wie kann man sein normales leben weiterführen, wenn man weiß, dass man alles verloren hat, was einem je etwas bedeutet hat... seine Familie... und noch viel mehr... all die Tausenden Tote die er zu verantworten hatte. Alles lag in seiner Verantwortung. Alles war seine Schuld. Nur seine Schuld.<p>

Seine Mutter... den Vater... seine Schwester...seinen Onkel

Er hätte sich gewünscht , mit jemanden darüber sprechen zu können. Mit seinem Onkel etwa, der sooft die richtigen Worte im richtigen Augenblick gefunden hatte. Iroh, ein Mann, den er eigentlich nie richtig verstanden hatte, der aber einen Platz in seinem Herzen gefunden hatte und der ihm jetzt plötzlich so sehr fehlte, und dass nicht weil er immer die richtigen Worte hatte, sondern einfach nur für ihn da war. Aber er war nicht mehr da, war verschwunden, wer weiß wohin. Vielleicht sogar tot.

Wohin gingen die Toten?

Lösen sie sich einfach auf und hörten auf zu sein?

Gab es einen Ort, von dem aus sie ihnen zusahen, vielleicht über sie wachten?

War es dort vielleicht besser als hier, auf dieser Welt voller Verlust und Schmerz?

_Außerhalb der Koje von Zuko_

Ume lehnte sich an die Stahltür, die in Zukos Koje führte. Ihr helles Haar fiel offen über ihre Schulter. Sie hörte Zuko wie er immer wieder den Namen seiner Schwester rief. Sie empfand tatsächlich Mitleid mit dem armen Trottel hinter der Tür, der sich Feuerlord schimpfte.

Sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass er seinem Leiden bald ein Ende bereiten würde.

Das letzte Jahr hatte sie viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht...nicht nur mit dem Feuerlord Zuko, sondern auch mit dem Menschen Zuko. Hatte ihr Spiel mit ihm gespielt. Sie kannte ihn wohl besser als jeder andere. Besser als noch seine nervige Frau Mai. Sie mochte sie nie wirklich. Sie verkörperte so ziemlich alles was Ume hasste.

Nur Onkel Iroh kannte seinen Neffen besser. Sie hatte Iroh damals unterschätzt. Sie wusste nicht wie, aber er hatte irgendwie von ihrer Mission Wind bekommen. Eine Mission die so geheim war, das nicht einmal alle Generäle des Schwarzen Lotus informiert worden waren. Aber wie konnte ein alter seniler Teeverkäufer durch ihre perfekte Maskarade blicken? Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich etwas lieb gewonnen, als Vaterfigur die sie nie hatte. Aber, dass hielt sie nicht ab zu tun was getan werden musste. Iroh wusste zuviel und er war ein leichtes Opfer. Er hatte sich nicht einmal gewehrt.

Ume zog einen schwarzen Umhang aus einer ihrer Taschen und warf ihm über die Schulter. Das Symbol des Schwarzen Lotussteins prangte auf dem Rücken. Sie öffnete eine Drehtür einige Schritte weiter entfernt und blickte in den Abgrund. Sie sprang und landete auf einem kleinen Ballon. Ein letztes Mal blickte sie zum Luftschlachtkreuzer nach oben und dachte ebenso ein letztes Mal an den Neffen und seinen Onkel. Mission erledigt.

"Schade eigentlich."

_Feuerkönigspalast_

Die Feuerlady legte sich die Haarspangen an und betrachtete den Spiegel. Sie merkte, dass die 2 vergangenen Jahre auch ihr sehr zugesetzt hatten. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sich die Dinge in diese Richtung entwickeln würden. Damals war man noch voller Hoffnung und Zuversicht auf eine neue und gerechte Zukunft. Mit dem Avatar wollte man gemeinsam eine friedliche und gerechte Zukunft schaffen. Diese Hoffnung zerschlugen sich schnell... sehr schnell.

Mai tat ihr Bestes um ihrem Volk zu helfen. Doch es schien alles nicht genug zu sein. Sie hasste sich selbst für ihre Machtlosigkeit und als sie die bittere Not in den Straßen mit eigenen Augen sah, viel sie in eine tiefe Verzweiflung. Depressionen und Schuldgefühle quälten sie für eine lange Zeit. Ohne Zuko, der ihr mit seinem unerschütterlichen Optimismus Kraft und Hoffnung gab hätte sie wohl nicht wieder zu ihrem alten Selbst hätten ja die Verhandlungen mit dem Erdkönig Früchte getragen.

"Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt", machte sie sich selbst Mut.

"Feuerlady! Kommt schnell!", schrie die hineingestürzte Dienerin und deutet an, dass Mai ihr folgen solle. Mai war irritiert, aber folgte ihr sogleich.

Die Dienerin wich den Fragen der Feuerlady aus und führte sie schnell vor den Feuerthronsaal. Davor wartete bereits das Kabinett des Feuerlords. Doch von Zuko war nichts zu sehen. Einige Kabinettsmitglieder und Diener lagen am Boden und ließen ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Der kleine Rest der noch aufrecht stand stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"WW-Was ist hier passiert? Was ist mit euch?", flüsterte die Feuerlady fast lautlos.

"Der Feuerlord ...Es ist alles vorbei...", brachte eines der Kabinettsminister noch heraus, bevor dieser sich selbst ein Schwert in den Bauch rammte und auf den Boden fiel.

Der leblose Körper den Ministers krümmte sich noch einige Momente als er schon am Boden lag, bis ihm der letzte Lebenshauch entwichen war. Mai war geschockt und schon einen Moment später wurde es ihr bewusst. "Zuko!", schrie Mai. Mai öffnete die Tür zum Thronsaal und stürmte sogleich in den Thronsaal. Inmitten des Thronsaales sah sie einen gekrümmten Körper der am Boden lag. Zitternd und mit Tränen in den Augen ging sie auf den abgewandten leblosen Körper zu. Sie hatte ihn erreicht. Sie sah das Messer das tief im Bauch steckte. Die Hände noch am Schaft. Langsam beugte sie sich weiter vor.

Da erblickte sie einen zierlichen ovalen Kopf, umrahmt von schwarzen Haaren, die sich über das narbenüberzogene Auge legten...

Nach kurzer Zeit wagten es einige Diener wieder den Thronsaal zu betreten. Sie fanden nur noch die leblosen Körper des Herrscherpaares.

_Einen Tag später, Erdkönigspalast in Ba-Sing-Se_

Der König und der Rat der Fünf waren im unbenannten Besprechungssaal versammelt worden. Der frühere Kriegssaal war reich verziert. Er war zwar im Vergleich zum Thronsaal winzig, aber ungleich anmutiger. In mitten des Raums befand sich ein großer Tisch mit der Weltkarte der bekannten Welt. Um den Tisch saßen die führenden Generäle. Die Erdinfanterie war mit 2 Generälen vertreten, die Eliteerdwachen und Terra-Team-Bändiger mit jeweil einen. Etwas abseits von den anderen saß der General des Daili-Geheimdienstes.

"Der Feuerlord hat Selbstmord begangen, mein König", berichtete ein eingetretener Bote. Der Erdkönig legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf. "Ebenso liegen uns Berichte vor, dass die inhaftierte Feuerprinzessin Azula bei einem Gefängnisausbruch zu Tode kam.", setzte der Agent seinen Bericht fort. Das Lächeln der Königs wurde breiter. Mit dem Tod Azulas konnte niemand mehr seinen Plänen in die Quere kommen. Zulange hatte er schon auf eine solche Gelegenheit gewartet. Es war Zeit die Geschichtsbücher mit seinen Namen zu füllen.

"Wir werden das Volk der Feuernation in solch schweren Zeiten nicht allein stehen lassen. Es ist unter Verbündeten nur verständlich sich einander unter die Arme zu greifen. Um einen bevorstehenden Bürgerkrieg in der Feuernation zuvor zu kommen, werden wir mit unseren Truppen in die Feuernation einmarschieren.", begann der Erdkönig.

General Benawi des Daili schritt einige Schritte hervor. "Mein König, es liegen uns keine Berichte über einen bevorstehenden Bürgerkrieg vor."

"Natürlich tun sie das", lächelte der Erdkönig verschmitzt. Einer der vier anderen Rätegeneräle tratt ebenfalls hervor.

"Ich werde unsere Truppen sofort kampfbereit machen, mit größten Vergnügen natürlich.", wandte sich dieser blutdürstig zum König.

Der Dai Li General wandte sich ihm und den übrigen 3 Generälen zu. Ihre Augen glühten vor Rache und Vergeltungssucht. Dann kam es ihn in den Sinn. Er erkannte, dass dies schon bereits über längere Zeit geplant worden war. Langsam, aber sicher hatte der König dies alles eingefädelt. Langsam aber sicher hatte er den Generalsrat mit seinen Leuten besetzt.

Und Bewani hatte es erst jetzt bemerkt. Er hatte bei seiner Mission jämmerlich versagt. Der Erdkönig wollte unter dem Denkmantel der humanitären Hilfe einen Eroberungskrieg gegen die Feuernation führen.

**Ich habe meine Story übrigens auch auf**

**fan fiktion . de**

**geuppt. Dort is sie auch immer aktueller ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hier das nächste Kapitel. Der Handlungsstrang wird absofort wieder Azula folgen. Zumindest die nächsten paar Kapitel. Sie ist ja immerhin der Hauptcharakter :D . Ja der Schwarze Lotus gibt jetzt richtig Gas, nach dem geglückten "Anschlag" auf Zuko, die Befreiung Azulas. Ziele? Pläne? Es ist nicht alles so wie es scheint :D Und manchmal braucht es eben eine neue Generation um eben diese Tatsache zu erkennen. Es wird fulminant. Hoffe ich ;D Über Reviews freue ich mich immer :) Danke für die bisherigen zwei :)**

Sie spürte einen Schmerz der sich durch ihren ganzen Körper zog. Irgendwo neben sich spürte sie eine Hand und als sie die Finger bewegte, flutete eine beruhigende Wärme in sie hinein. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf, und das Rote wurde abgelöst von einem blendenden Weiß. Ihr war, als kehrten plötzlich alle ihre Sinne gleichzeitig zurück. Sie roch das Grün, tastete die Laubdecke auf der sie lag und spürte die wohltuende und kraftspendende Wärme der Sonne. Sie stemmte sich hoch und schaffte es, sich auf eine Seite zu drehen. Dabei stöhnte jeder noch so kleine Muskel, und der Schmerz kehrte mit der Bewegung zurück und als sie versuchte sich aufrecht hinzusetzen kamen auch gewaltige Kopfschmerzen auf. Alles drehte sich. Sie befand sich in der Wildnis. Sie konnte nur Bäume und Sträucher erkennen. Aufgrund der hier vorherrschenden Baumart Feuerkiefer folgerte sie, dass sie noch auf der Hauptinsel der Feuernation sein müsste.

"Langsam. Du bist noch zu geschwächt. Legt dich besser wieder hin.", hörte sie eine Stimme neben ihr. Blinzelnd versuchte sie, etwas genauer zu erkennen, und nach und nach zeichneten sich in dem grellen Weiß eine Silhouette einer Person ab. Es war eine Feuerwache und im gleichen Augenblick versuchte sie aufzuspringen und, je nachdem wie vielen sie gegenüberstand, entweder zu fliehen oder anzugreifen. Doch die Wache drückte sie nach unten, bevor sie sich noch aufrecht gesetzt hatte.

"Schon gut, Prinzessin. Ich gehöre zu dir. Ich bin Tukois Schüler Ailak.", antwortete er. Azula beruhigte sich als sie den Namen ihres Retters vernahm.

"Tukoi.", sagte sie mehr wie eine Feststellung als eine Antwort. Sie erinnerte sich langsam an das Vergange in der Gefängnisfestung. Der Mann der ihr das wohl das Leben gerettet hatte und seines hierfür aufgab.

"General Tukoi ist tot.", antwortete der junge Mann. "Ich bin sein Schüler Ailak.", fuhr er fort.

"Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir?", fragte Azula, die sich bereits zurück auf die Liege gelegt hatte. Sie konnte sich zwar an alles erinnern was in der Festung selbst geschah, aber über alles was nach der Explosion geschah legte sich ein dichter Schleier des Vergessens. Sie hasste es sich jemanden so ausgeliefert und hilflos zu zeigen, aber vorerst blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig. Wenn dieser Junge tatsächlich sein Schüler war, dann würde sie vorerst mitspielen. Vorerst.

Ailak fuhr weiter fort: "Nun ja, als du aus dem Kanal geklettert warst, hattest du schon dein Bewusstsein verloren. Wir hatten nicht viel Zeit und ich hab dich deswegen über die Schulter geworfen und einen Tagesmarsch und eine Nacht später liegst du nun hier.".

"Wie dein Meister scheinst auch du eine Vorliebe zu haben junge Mädchen über die Schulter zu werfen und zu entführen?", witzelte Azula sarkastisch. „Und wann gedenkst du eigentlich endlich auf meine Fragen zu antworten.", ergänzte Azula nun schärfer.

"Für Erklärungen haben wir noch genug Zeit. Ich werde dir alles auf dem Weg erzählen. Nun ruhe dich weiter aus.", wich Ailak für den Moment aus.

"Weg wohin?", hackte Azula ein letztes Mal nach.

"In das Hauptquartier des Schwarzen Lotus. Der Östliche Lufttempel.", beendete Ailak die Konversation und zog sich zurück.

Erst am nächsten Tag wachte Azula wieder auf. Sie hatte sich von den Strapazen der vergangen Tage endlich halbwegs erholt. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass es eine kleine Lichtung war in der sie die vorherigen Nächte durchgeschlafen hatte. Sie selbst lag auf einen provisorisch errichteten Laubhaufen. Neben sich sah sie einen weiteren Schlafplatz, der im Moment jedoch leer war. Daneben lag eine komplette Rüstung der Feuernation. Sie blickte um sich und bemerkte, dass das Lager nicht mehr als aus den 2 Schlafplätzen und einem kleinen bereits erloschenem Lagerfeuer bestand.

Plötzlich hörte sie das leichte Knacken des Unterholzes hinter ihr. Es kam näher. Sie zuckte erst vor Schreck kurz zusammen, im gleichen Moment jedoch sprang Azula einen Schritt nach vorne und vollführte auf der Stelle ein Rolle und wechselte in eine Kampfstellung zum Bändigen, jeder Zeit bereit ihren Gegner mit blauen Flammen zu vernichten. Trotz ihrer schnellen und kampfbereiten Kampfstellung hatte sie eigentlich mit Ailak gerechnet, aber sie fühlte einen kurzen Schauer als sie feststellen musste, dass es sich nicht um Ailak handelte.

Ein großer Mann, dessen Kopf von einem Tuch verdeckt war stand nun zwei Mannslängen vor ihr. Azula verharrte einen Augenblick in ihrer Kampfstellung, ehe sie begriff, dass dieser Mann ihr nicht freundlich gesinnt war, den dieser zog langsam sein Schwert und machte einen ersten Schritt auf Azula. Azulas goldene Augen verengten sich in Konzentration und Anspannung. Der Mann schien Azula für keine allzu große Gefahr zu halten, denn er hielt ohne jegliche Kampfhaltung oder Deckung auf sie zu, nur mit seinem Schwert in der Hand. Azula lächelte leicht und fügte leise hinzu:

"Das wars!". Fontänen blauer Flammen ergossen sich auf den sichtlich überraschten Mann. Mit einem schnellen Bewegung zur Seite konnte er in letzter Sekunde einen fatalen Treffer verhindern. Das Feuer hatte großflächig den Boden verbrannt auf dem zuvor der Mann gestanden ist verbrannt. Der Mann stand nun  
>leichenblass einige Meter abseits der verbrannten Erde und hielt sich seinen Arm. Sie hatte seinen gesamten rechten Arm verbrannt. Azula lächelte sadistisch.<p>

Er wechselte seine Schwerthand und stürmte wuterfüllt auf Azula zu ehe er von hinten überrascht niedergestreckt wurde.

"Seid Ihr in Ordnung", schrie Ailak, der soeben seinen Dolch aus dem Leichnam zog.

"Wer war das?", fragte Azula, sichtlich enttäuscht Ailak wieder zu sehen, hätte sie den Angreifer doch lieber selbst den Gnadenschuss verpasst.

"Keine Ahnung, aber er ist nicht allein. Wir sind wahrscheinlich bereits umzingelt. Es sind wohl eine Handvoll.", antwortete dieser und versuchte im umliegenden Wald irgendwelche Gestalten oder Formen zu erkennen.

"Sie kommen.", murmelte er während er seinen Dolch zurück in den Mantel verstaute und sein Langschwert zog. Es waren 7 Gestalten die aus der Deckung des Waldes kamen und ihren Kreis in der Lichtung um ihr Lager immer enger zogen.

Der Kampf begann. Die Meute zog ihre Schwerter und stürmte auf die beiden zu. Der erste Angreifer kam nicht einmal mehr dazu seinen ersten Schlag zu tätigen. Ailak konzentrierte sein Chi auf seine Schwerthand und lies es durch das Schwert laufen. Die Klinge aus Stahl begann zu brennen, als wäre sie mit Öl übergossen und angezündet worden. Ailak mähte den ersten Gegner mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung nieder. Die hell glühende Klinge schnitt durch die Rüstung des Mannes als wäre diese aus Butter. Das Blut spritze aus der langen Wunde und Ailak drehte sich zu Azula um. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte diese bereits 2 ihrer Gegner getötet und war drauf und dran ihr drittes Opfer zu finden. Ailak konzentrierte sich nun wieder auf seine Gegner. Er streckte jeden seiner Gegner mit einen einzigen Schlag nieder. Ailak hatte es hier nicht mit Gegner zu tun, die ihm ebenbürtig waren. Es waren wohl nur Zivilisten in Rüstung und mit Waffe. Räuber.  
>Räuber traff es wohl nicht genau, dachte sich Ailak. Sie kämpften nur um ihr Überleben in dieser bitteren und kranken Welt ohne Mitleid oder Hoffnung. Doch wenn sein Meister und General des Schwarzen Lotus Tukoi recht behalten sollte, dann stand diese Hoffnung nur ein paar Schritte weit weg.<p>

"Auch schon fertig.", wandte sich Azula triumphierend zu Ailak. Azula hatte vier der Gegner ausgeschaltet. Überlebende hatte sie keine zurückgelassen, er auch nicht. Ailak antwortete nur mit einem Nicken. Er war angespannt, und seine Züge wirkten so konzentriert wie lange nicht mehr. Er musste sicher gehen, dass es sich wirklich nur um Räuber handelte und nicht um Kopfgeldjäger die möglicherweise von Azulas Überleben erfahren hatten. Dies hätte alle Vorsicht und nicht zuletzt das Opfer seines Meister zu Nichte gemacht. Umsichtig bewegte er sich zwischen den Leichen, beugte sich zu jeder hinab auf der Suche nach etwas bestimmten, was sie als Söldner oder Jäger identifizieren könnte. Nichts. Ailak atmete durch. Bis auf etwas Verpflegung und inzwischen wertlose Kupfermünzen fand er nichts.

"Etwas Brauchbares gefunden?", wollte sich Azula informieren. Sie hatte sich bereits auf ihr Bett gesetzt, als wäre der vergangene Kampf nicht mehr als eine kleine Trainingseinheit gewesen.

"Bis auf etwas Essensration und Geld hatten sie nur ihre Kleidung und Schwerter bei sich. Wie es scheint eine einfache Räuberbande.", antwortete Ailak.

Azula runzelte die Stirn: "Eine Räuberbande sotief im Herzen der Feuernation? Das ist Selbstmord.", warf Azula ein.

"Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. In den 2 Jahren in denen Ihr gefangen wart hat sich vieles getan. Das Volk hungert und stirbt. Die Sicherheitslage ist auch sehr schlecht. Überfälle und Totschlag stehen an der Tagesordnung.", klärte Ailak Azula auf.

"Mein Bruder scheint kein besonders guter Feuerlord zu sein", wollte Azula triumphierend klingen doch es fiel auch Ihr schwer über das Leid der Menschen hinwegzusehen. Auch sie hatte gelitten. Hunger und Durst waren ihr stetiger Begleiter im Gefängnis. Im Sommer war es heiß und schwül in den Zellen der Festung, im Winter war es hingegen so kalt, dass Azula wohl nur Dank ihres Feueratems überlebt hat. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass nur wenige Häftlinge des Hochsicherheitsbereiches das Gefängnis länger als 2 Jahre überlebten. Ohne ihren Retter wäre sie wohl auch bald gestorben. Zuerst ihr Wille und dann nach und nach auch ihr Körper.

Ailak wandte sich von den Leichen ab und ging auf Azula zu:

"Ich war jetzt zuvor in einer nahegelegenen Dorfsiedlung um etwas Proviant zu besorgen. Laut einer Kundgebung der Feuernation ist der amtierende Feuerlord und seine Feuerlady tot. Die genauen Umstände sind zwar nicht bekannt, aber es soll Selbstmord gewesen sein.", sagte Ailak wie aus dem Nichts.

Azula erhob sich verzog aber keine Miene. Sie selbst wusste nicht wirklich wie sie reagieren sollte. Glücklich, da nun der Verräter und Throndieb Zuko tot sei oder traurig über die Tatsache, dass sie nun auch ihren letzten Teil der Familie...ihren Bruder... verloren hatte.

Als Azula ein Jahr zuvor von Ozais Selbstmord in der Zelle erfuhr empfand sie nichts, es spielte für sie ja keine Rolle mehr. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden nie wieder Tageslicht zu sehen. Doch nun empfand sie Trauer oder zumindest etwas ähnliches. Für ihren Vater... vielleicht auch für Zuko. Sie wusste es nicht. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich einordnen, Trauer war keine Emotion die sie oft in ihrem Leben gefühlt hatte. Die Trauer des Verlusts.

"Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Ailak, der Azulas veränderten Gemütszustand bemerkt hatte. Azula lächelte verschlagen zurück: "Gut, dass er sich selbst gerichtet hat, sonst hätte ich es getan."

–

_In der Nähe der Hafenstadt Rokus, Feuernation_

Azula blinzelte müde und fuhr sich mit einer erschöpften Geste durch das schweißverdreckte Haar. Der Wind trug den Geruch von Asche und verbranntem Fleisch mit sich, und um die Baumkrone tanzte dunkler Wind, als würden Schlangen durch die Lüfte kriechen. Sie schloß die Augen, fuhr sich mit den Zunge über die rissigen, aufgesprungenen Lippen und atmete tief durch. In ihren Augen flimmerte ein helles Rot und die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen trafen Azulas Gesicht.

Es waren nun schon eine Nacht vergangen seit sie von der Räuberbande überrascht worden waren. Azula und Ailak hatten die Räuberbande vernichtend geschlagen und keine Überlebenden zurückgelassen.

Der nächste Tag bestand für beide nur aus einem langen Marsch und dem kurzen nächtlichen Schlaf. Ein Lager errichteten sie für die Nach nicht mehr, da Ailak fürchtete ein solches könnte die nächste Räuberbande anlocken. Man begnügte sich am Boden und ohne Feuerstätte zu schlafen. Die Nächte konnten auch im Sommer kalt werden, aber als Feuerbändiger wussten sich beide zu wärmen.

„Ailak?", begann Azula soetwas wie ein Konversation.

„Was gibt es Prinzessin?", erwiderte Ailak nicht allzu ernst.

Azula antwortete zunächst nicht. Wenn einem 2 Jahre lang eine Konversationspartner fehlt, dann verlernt man schon mal eine Unterhaltung zu führen oder gar zu beginnen. Zuerst brauchte sie ein Thema. Ja da war tatsächlich etwas was sie ihm schon gestern fragen wollte.

„Ich kam nicht umhin zu erkennen wie du dein Schwert entzündet hat. Ich habe noch nie von einer Technik gehört wodurch ein Schwert brennen kann.", fragte sie.

„Wie wärs wenn wir eine kurze Marschpause machen und ich es dir zeige.", antwortete Ailak erst nach einer kurzen Pause.

Azula war mehr als froh eine Gehpause machen zu können. Sie hätte es zwar nie zugegeben, aber ihr Körper schmerzte und umsomehr die Beine. Sie setzte sich auf einen größeren Stein und atmete tief durch. Ailak machte es sich ebenfalls bequem und zog das Schwert aus der Scheibe und begann zu erklären:

„Es stimmt, dass die Technik des Gatka Agni heute kaum noch bekannt ist. Doch einst war sie eine gefürchtete Technik unter den Feuerbändigern. Um die Technik des Gatka Agni zu erlernen braucht es nur wenig Chi des Führers, aber eine ungeheuer große Kontrolle über dieses. Deshalb war das Feuerschwert früher sehr beliebt bei Feuerbändigern, die nur wenig Talent für das Feuerbändigen besaßen, aber große Willensstärke. So wie ich."

„Und wie funktioniert dieses Feuerschwert?", fragte Azula. Sie hatte noch nie von einer solchen Technik gehört, aber sie interessierte sie. Sie war neugierig.

„Zunächst ist nicht jedes Schwert in der Lage ein Feuerschwert zu werden. Es muss aus Meteoritengestein geschlagen sein, sodass das Chi ungehinert durch das Metall fließen kann. Meteorgestein ist sehr selten und kaum zu bekommen. Deshalb gab es wohl auch früher schon nie viele Beherscher dieser Technik und noch weniger Meister. Mit Tukoi starb der letzte von ihnen."

„Tukoi? Er war auch ein Feuerschwertbändiger?", fragte Azula. Sie empfand soetwas wie Trauer wenn sie an den Mann zurück dachte der sich ihr zunächst als Hauptmann vorgestellt hatte, aber kurz vor seinem Ableben als General des Schwarzen Ordens zu erkennen gab. Immerhin hatte er sie aus der Hölle befreit und dabei sein Leben gelassen. Sie würde sein Opfer nie vergessen und es war auch der einzige Grund warum sie einwilligte Ailak zum Orden zu begleiten.

„Ja.. war er. Einer der besten die die Feuernation jemals hevorbrachten. Er konnte Metall so dick wie ein Baumstamm ohne Mühe durchtrennen. Ein Meister.", fuhr Ailak fort. Er stand langsam auf und führte sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide.

„Und wir sollten weitergehen. Wir sollten die Stadt vor Sonnenuntergang erre..."

"Die Luft ist voller Rauch!", unterbrach ihn Azula. Ailak hatte zunächst gar nicht gemerkt, dass Azula ebenfalls aufgestanden war und hoch in den Himmel schaute. "Etwas stimmt nicht.", fuhr sie nach einer kleinen Pause fort.

Ailak blickte ebenfalls nach oben. Dicke Rauchschwaben bewegten sich wie Wolken über den Himmel. „Ein böses Zeichen.", dachte Ailak und er sollte Recht behalten.

"Der Rauch scheint von der Hafenstadt Rokus zu kommen.", schloss Azula aufgrund der Windrichtung. Ailak nickte leicht. "Wir sollte herausfinden was es mit dem Ruach auf sich hat, bevor wir die Stadt betreten.", erwiderte Ailak.

"Ja du hast Recht. Von dieser Anhöhe müssten wir die Stadt mit blosen Augen sehen können.", antwortete Azula und deutete gleichzeitig mit dem Finger auf eine nahe Erhöhung in der Landschaft. Sie wartete nicht auf Ailaks Antwort, sondern schlug zielstrebig ihren Weg fort. Und der Marsch ging weiter.

Nach einer halben Stunde Schweigen und Marsch erreichten beide die Anhöhe. Beide beklommen die letzte Erhöhung auf der Anhöhe, der ihren Blick auf die Hafenstadt versperrte. Als sich die Blicke nun auf den Horizont und Rokus frei waren, weiteten sich Ailaks Augen .

"Das...das... ist absolut unmöglich!", brachte Ailak nur voller Entsetzen raus.

"Die Stadt...sie brennt.", verwandelte Azula das Gesehene in Worte.

„Wir sollten helfen.", sagte Azula weiter.

"Nein, Azula. Das ist es nicht allein. Schau genauer hin.", sprach Ailak der sich schnell wieder gefunden hatte, aber seine innere Unruhe war unübersehbar.

Azula drehte ihren Kopf zum Horizont und versuchte genaueres in der Stadt zusehen. Da fiel es ihr auch auf. Sie verstand nun Ailaks Reaktion, denn sie reagierte ähnlich entsetzt. Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Sie hatte viel in ihrem leben gesehen, aber dieser Anblick nahm ihr den Atem. Hinrichtungen und Tod auf offener Straße. Tote lagen in den engen Gassen der Stadt, sodass einige von ihnen durch die Leichen gar nicht mehr passierbar waren. Die überlebenden Männer wurden zu den öffentlichen Hauptplätzen geführt... zur Hinrichtung. Hier und da auch Frauen und Mädchen in Hintergassen verschleppt. Und was Azula noch wütender machte war, dass es Erdbändiger waren, die diese Gräueltaten an der Zivilbevölkerung begannen.

Azula war wütend, aber versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren. Ihr Körper bebte vor Wut, aber ihre Vernunft gewann die Oberhand über ihre primitive Seite.

"Was hat das Erdkönigreich hier zu suchen? Wir müssen in die Stadt.", sprach Ailak leise. Er musste in die Stadt... um jeden Preis. Ob er wollte oder nicht. Befehl ist Befehl.

"Die Stadt ist voller Erdbändiger. Uns würde nur der Tod erwarten und ein Schiff würden wir wohl erst gar nicht suchen müssen.", sprach Azula und zeigte auf den Hafen der Stadt. Die Feuerflotte war vernichtet. Kein Schiff der Feuernation war noch intakt, ebenso die Handelsschiffe.

"Wir müssen in die Stadt", erwiderte Ailak nur und noch sichtlich gezeichnet von dem was er gesehen hatte. Was hatte die Truppen des Erdkönigs hier zu suchen. Das war alles nicht eingeplant. Wie würden die Alten im Schwarzen Lotus Orden nun reagieren?

"Wieso müssen wir unbedingt in die Hafenstadt Rokus", began Azula soetwas wie eine Konversation.

"Unsere dritte Gefährtin wartet in der Stadt auf uns.", wandte sich Ailak zu Azula. "Sie wird uns ein Stück der Reise begleiten."

"Ach...und wann wolltest du mir DAS sagen? Und wer ist dieses Mädchen, wird sie uns überhaupt eine Hilfe sein.", schnaubte Azula verächtlich. Wer war Azula, dass man sie erst in letzter Sekunde über alles informieren würde?

"Jetzt weißt du es doch. Und ihr Name ist Ume und JA sie wird uns eine große Hilfe sein. Allein würden wir es wohl kaum schaffen.", antwortete Ailak.

Azula verstand. Wenigstens würde Azula für die nächste Zeit etwas Gefolgschaft haben. Wenn es sie vor dem Alleinsein bewahren würde, dann war es in Ordnung...vorerst. Was sie momentan überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte war...allein zu sein. Mal wieder.

**So das war das dritte Kapitel. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte als Minikapiteln übrigens auf fanfiktion . de. Von dort nehme ich immer die aktuellen 2-3 ****Mini****Kapiteln und füge es als ganzes kapitel hier zusammen :)**

**Hier wird das nächste Kapitel wohl noch ne woche auf sich warten lassen, da ich momentan ned allzu viel Zeit habe. Aber das nächste Minikapitel auf fanfik .de ist bereits on (mein bestes nach meiner meinung :) ). Also entweder noch ein bissl warten oder auf fanfiktion . de vorbeischauen und schon mal vorlesen :D ;)**

**danke. bitte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hier Kapitel 4. Ist nur ein kleines Kapitel geworden. Bin aber ansonsten ganz zufrieden. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben ich bin kein Freund von Actionszenen, zumindest nicht im geschriebenen Wort :) Als Leser überspring ich die Szenen nur allzugern :) Mit diesem Kapitel ist die Alterbeschränkung auf 16+ gestiegen :) In späteren Kapiteln eventuell wohl sogar noch auf 18+ ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Hafenstadt Rokus, Feuernation<em>

„Langsam.", flüsterte er ihr zu und machte eine militärische Handbewegung die ihr zu erkennen gab, dass soeben 2 Erdsoldaten um die Ecke gegangen waren. Azula schloss zu Ailak auf und kniete ebenfalls an der Wand um um die Ecke sehen zu können.

„Zwei Erdbändiger. Ein schneller Angriff und niemand bekommt etwas mit.", flüsterte Azula. Als Azula schon aufgestanden war um aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen ergriff Ailak ihre Kleidung und zog sie zurück, sodass Azula beinahe nach hinten stolperte. Azula starrte ihn nur unverständlich und vor allem wütend an.

„Warte. Etwas passiert da.", flüsterte Ailak ohne auch nur in Azulas Richtung zu sehen. Azula kroch wieder an die Ecke um mehr erkennen zu können. Die 2 Erdbändiger waren nun wenige Schritte weiter entfernt, als plötzlich 3 Silhouetten aus umliegenden Fenstern sprangen und begannen die Erdbändiger anzugreifen.

„Du warst wohl nicht die einzige mit der Idee eines Hinterhaltes. Lass uns vorerst nur beobachten.", sprach Ailak. Azula achtete gar nicht auf seine Worte, sondern verfolgte den Kampf vor ihr mit großen Interesse.

Die drei Gestalten die ihren Angriff auf die Erdsoldaten starteten entpuppten sich als 3 junge Rekruten der Feuernation. Dies konnte Azula aufgrund der Abzeichen auf ihrer Ganzkörperrüstung ablesen. Keine trainierten Soldaten erkannte Azula sofort an den Bewegungen. Nur durch den Überraschungseffekt konnten 2 von ihnen einen der Erdbändiger auf der Stelle durch Messerstiche in die Lücken der Plattenrüstung töten. Der andere Erdbändiger, durch den letzten Aufschrei seines sterbenden Kameraden gewarnt, konnte eine Abwehrhaltung einnehmen, bevor der dritte Angreifer sein Messer in sein Fleisch bohren konnte. Er blockte das heranrasende Messer ab und ging in Angriffsstellung.

Der Terra-Bändiger bändigte, sodass dem jungem Soldaten der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde. Der Feuerrekrut stürzte so gewaltsam zu Boden, dass er sich den Arm brach und den Kopf am Boden schlug und der der Helm sich vom Kopf löste, so blieb er schmerzerfüllt und mit einer blutenden Stirnwunde am Boden liegen. Am Boden liegend ohne in der Lage sich zu bewegen musste er mit anschauen wie sich der Erdbändiger von ihm abwandte und sich den 2 anderen sichtlich erschrockenen Feuerrekruten widmete. Er entwaffnete beide in schnellen Bewegungen ohne auch nur erdbändigen zu müssen. Der Erdsoldat zog mit einer ebenso schnellen Handbewegung die Helme von den Köpfen der 2 Rekruten.

„Hab ich es doch gewusst, dass sich hinter den Masken wahre Schönheiten verbergen." sprach der Terrabändiger und grinzte dabei abscheulich. Vor dem Veteran standen zwei junge Mädchen. Ohne Zweifel Soldaten, die noch nie in ihrem Leben die Gräuel und Entbehrungen des Krieges erlebt hatten. Beide hatten dunkelbraunes Haar. Während eines ihr Haar lang trug hatte die andere einen Kurzhaarschnitt. Wären die Haare nicht verschieden, hätte man sie kaum auseinanderhalten können.

Die beiden Mädchen standen nun reglos ohne Waffen vor dem Veteran. Er hingegen klopfte sich den Staub von der Rüstung und ging langsam auf die beiden zu.

„Es wäre wirklich zu schade um euch, hier zu sterben. In der Baracke finden wir sicherlich eine Verwendung für 2 Feuerschlampen wie euch.", leckte sich der alte Mann die Lippen und griff dabei nachdem Kinn der langhaarigen Feuersoldatin. Er betrachtete sie wie Sklavenkäufer eine potenzielle Kaufware.

„Lass deine dreckigen Maulwurfhände von meiner Schwester, du Erdschwein!", schrie eine der beiden und stellte sich schützend vor ihre Schwester die so eben vom Erdsoldaten begutachtet wurde.

Der Erdsoldat ging tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück, aber im gleichen Moment bändigte der Angesprochene den Erdboden, sodass ihr ebenfalls der Boden unter den Füßen entrissen wurde. Sie fiel mit ihrer schweren Rüstung auf den Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Sie prallte ebenfalls mit dem Kopf voran auf den Steinboden und ihre kurzen Haare füllten sich langsam mit Blut.

Dies hielt den Bändiger jedoch nicht davon ab, für einen markerschütternden Tritt in ihre Innereien auszuholen. Er trat so mit seinen Eisenschuhe mit voller Kraft in ihre Bauchhöhle. Ihr Körper füllte sich mit unfassbaren Schmerz. Tränen rannen ihr vom Gesicht. Sie spuckte Blut. Ihre Augen trafen die des zuvor gestürzten dritten Soldaten.

„Jaya, RENN !", rief der am Boden liegende Soldat und erstes Opfer des Bändigers der noch stehenden Soldatin zu.

Sie stand nur da. Jaya konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ihre Heimatstadt brannte. Ihre Kameraden und Freunde waren zum größten Teil tot. Ihre Schwester lag neben ihr schmerzerfüllt am Boden. Der Erdbändiger ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust um sie ihr grinsend ins Gesicht zu rammen. Jayas Körper zitterte vor Angst sie begann zu weinen. Was hätte sie jetzt noch tun können? Sie schloss die Augen.

„Genug!", konnte Jaya eine Stimme vernehmen und sie öffnete ihre Augen.

Vor ihr stand ein Mädchen, kaum älter als sie. Über ihre Schwester hatte sich ein gutaussehender Junge gebeugt um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Sie wird überleben.", sagte der Junge zu seiner Begleiterin. Jaya erwachte aus ihrem Schockzustand.

„Zivilisten verschwindet hier! Ihr habt keine Chance gegen einen Erdbändiger.", versuchte Jaya die beiden zum wegrennen zu überreden. Keine Reaktion der beiden. Ihre Schwester stand nun mit der Hilfe des Jungen wieder.

„Was für ein Glück. Gleich 3 wunderschöne Blumen an einem Tag. Dich meine dritte Blume werde ich persönlich in Besitz nehmen.", sagte der Erdbändiger und legte seine Handfläche auf Azulas Wange. Ailak schluckte. Hoffentlich brennt sie nicht die ganze Stadt nieder. Azula grinste.

„Asche braucht keine Blumen.", sagte Azula.

„Was redes...", fragte der Erdbändiger aber er konnte seine Frage nicht mehr zu Ende führen, denn Azula kanalisierte ihr Chi durch ihre Wange in die Hand des Erdbändigers. Der Erdbändiger riss seine Hand los von Azulas Wange und hielt sie sich schmerzerfüllt. Azulas Grinsen verschwand.

„Mit Asche mein ich dich.", fügte Azula hinzu dreht sich von ihm weg um sich Jaya zuzuwenden.

Der Erdbändiger raste vor Wut. Wie konnte eine Feuerschlampe ihn so vorführen. Niemand drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Er lief auf Azula zu um ihr von hinten auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Doch ehe er 2 Schritte gemacht hatte löste sich sein Körper in Feuer auf. Das Feuer verschlang ihm. Doch Azula hatte sich noch immer nicht umgedreht.

„Was geht hier vor?", rief der Erbändiger in Panik. Sein Körper brannte nun und er schrie. Es schmerzte. Er verbrannte von ihnen. Er spürte wie das Feuer aus seinem eigenen Körper kam. Wie konnte das möglich sein?

„Monster!", war sein letzter Gedanke.

Seine Haut bestand nur noch aus Kohle. Er war tot, doch sein Körper brannte weiter aus, bis nur noch Asche übrig war. Dort wo zuvor ein erwachsener Mensch stand, war jetzt nur noch ein Haufen schwarzer Staub.

Jaya rannte zu ihrer Schwester und umarmte sie weinend.

„Jaya kümmere dich um Roku, mir geht es gut.", sagte Sou zu ihrer Schwester die sich sodann um den dritten Soldaten kümmerte, der zuvor als erster vom Erdbändiger ausgeschalten wurde.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Sou, die sich noch immer den Bauch hielt, nun an die beiden Zivilisten gerichtet.

„Und was war das für eine Technik? Er ist ohne bändigen verbrannt.", fragte sie nun nur zu Azula gewandt.

„Von Ty Lees Schwestern hätte ich mehr erwartet.", erwiderte Azula nur nebenbei.

„Wie, du kennst unsere Schwester Ty Lee?", fragten Jaya und Sou im Akkord

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger :)<strong>

**Über reviews freue ich mich jedesmal, also postet doch eins :)**

**Der Hauptstrang der Story ist zwar weitgehend in meinem Kopf fertigkonstruiert, aber falls jemand Ideen hat**

**eine Kleinigkeit einzubauen, Original- Charaktere auftauchen zu lassen, Nebenstory oder Ähnliches lasst es mich wissen :)**

** Danke. Bitte.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ein extralanges Kapitel nach einer extralangen Pause :)**

* * *

><p><em>Hafenstadt Roku<em>

Die einzelnen Brandherde in der Hafenstadt Roku hatte sich inzwischen gelegt, aber der Himmel über der Stadt war weithin von dichten Rauchschwaben bedeckt. Die Gassen waren schaurige Zeugen der Gräuel und des Leides die sich noch vor wenigen Stunden abgespielt hatten. Blut schmückte viele Wandfassaden und der Gestank des Todes jede Nasenhöhle. Die Stadt war tot. Ein nur allzutreffendes Wort für die Hölle in der sich nun unsere 5 Gefährten befanden.

"Hier hinein.", deutete Ailak den anderen hineinzugehen.

Das Haus welchem die Tür gehört hatte befand sich in einem der Viertel, die nicht unmittelbar vom Feuer betroffen waren.

Zuvor hatten sie es glücklicherweise geschafft unerkannt von der Straße zu schwinden, in der zuvor die 2 Erdbändiger ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Die Asche und die Leiche des anderen Erdbändigers hatte Ailak in kluger Vorraussicht in den umliegenden Häusern versteckt. Auch alle anderen Anhaltspunkte für einen Kampf hatte Ailak so gut wie möglich verwischt. Dies würde ihnen wertvolle Zeit schenken bevor die Erdstreitkräfte nach ihnen zu suchen beginnen würden. Am besten wenn die Gruppe die Stadt bereits verlassen hatte.

Azula und die 3 Feuerrekruten zwängten sich in den dünnen Eingang, bevor Ailak die Tür hinter sich versperrte. Azula ging einige Schritte in das Haus. „Heruntergekommen". Kein anderes Wort könnte den Zustand des Hauses besser verbildlichen. Der Vorraum war nichts anderes als ein 3 Meter langer Gang, der in der Breite immer nur einer Person Platz gab. Bändigerarbeit wie Azula festellte. Gut zum Verteidigen gegen Feinde von außen... auch in der Minderzahl.

Nachdem Gang folgte ein spartanisch eingerichteter Raum mit einem großen Tisch in der Mitte. Den Tisch und das restliche spärliche Möbilar bedeckte bereits eine dünne Staubschicht. Das Zimmer war geräumig und bot genug Platz um zwei Flugbisons zu verstauen. Zumindest in der Horizontalen. Den das Zimmer war nur einen Kopf höher als Azula. Ein großer Mann hätte sich den Kopf angehaut. Azula stand noch direkt beim Vorgang aus dem nun auch Ailak kam, nachdem er die Tür nach außen abgeriegelt hatte.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa auf mich gewartet Prinzessin?", witzelte Ailak, als er merkte, dass Azula noch nicht weiter den Raum betreten hatte, anders als die 3 neugierigen Rekruten.

„Schon vergessen was aus dem letzten geworden ist, der mich blöd angemacht hatte?, konterte Azula mit einem tödlichen Lächeln.

Ailak wollte die Pointe kontern, aber ihm fiel einfach kein guter Konter ein. Seinem Meister Tukoi wäre jetzt sicher etwas lustiges eingefallen. Bei diesem Gedanken konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneiffen.

„Lass uns das Thema wechseln, bevor noch jemand als Asche endet.", bot Azula Ailak an. Ailak nahm dieses Angebot dankend an.

„So geschafft. Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern bis man nach uns suchen wird. Unsere neue Begleiterin ist sicher auch bald hier.", sagte Ailak.

„Ich hoffe für uns beide du hast Recht.", erwiderte Azula beinahe freundlich. Das Eis zwischen den beiden began zu brechen.

Sou machte einen verschnaubten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hatte sich derweil mit ihrer Schwester Jaya und den gleichaltrigen Soldaten Ruko im Raum umgesehen und die kleine Unterhaltung hinter ihr zwischen der geheimnisvollen Frau und dem gutaussehenden Schwertkämpfer zunächst nicht weiter beachtet. Aber nun war es Zeit Fragen zu stellen.

„Wer seid ihr 2? Und was war das grad für eine Technik da draußen?", wandte sich Sou , etwas strenger als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, nun den beiden zu.

Die beiden drehten sich Sou und den anderen zu. Azula verengte dabei die Augen, was Jaya und Ruko irrationale Angstgefühle bescherrte. Sou hingegen versuchte vergebens Augenkontakt mit der Frau zu halten, aber ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass diese Frau äußert gefährlich und vor allem mächtig war.

Sekunden später bereute sie es schon, die beiden so aus weiteren Himmel gefragt zu haben, ohne sich vorher zu bedanken. Sie hatte das Augen"duell" verloren und blickte auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen. Sou wollte schon eine Entschuldigung nachwerfen, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Mein Name ist Ailak und meine Begleiterin nennt sich Zula. Wir sind niemand. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.", antwortete Ailak kühl und ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck.

Damit gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass dies als Antwort vorerst genügen müsse und sie auch nicht mehr Informationen diesbezüglich bekommen würde. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Doch wünschte sich Ailak innerlich ihm wäre in diesem Moment ein besserer Deckname für Azula eingefallen.

"Zula" Eine schwachsinniger Deckname wurde ihm bewusst. Diese Meinung schien auch Azula zu teilen, denn ihre rechte Augenbraue hebte sich leicht.

Sou war immer schon die gewissenhaftere Schwester und auch jene die Zusammenhänge schneller verstand als Jaya oder auch die anderen Geschwister. Zwar hatten die anderen Schwestern ihr immer vorgehalten, dass sie sich mehr wie ein Junge benehme, und ihr kurzer Haarschnitt war ihr dabei auch nicht unbedingt eine Hilfe, aber dies machte ihr auch damals schon nichts aus. Sie wusste, dass Zula nicht ihr richtiger Name war, aber es spielte momentan ohnehin keine Rolle wie die beiden wirklich hießen. Sie war klug genug es vorerst dabei zu belassen.

„Hey. Hey. Was war das vorher für eine Technik?", fragte Jaya aufgeregt. Jaya musste immer noch von Roku, der bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, gestützt seufzte.

Jaya war das komplette Gegenteil von Sou. Sie war naiv und zutraulich. Zumindest hätte Sou sie so beschrieben. Ganz wie Ty Lee. Azula wusste an wem sie dieses Mädchen erinnerte. Sou seufzte hingegen nochmal.

„Ja das wüsste ich auch gerne Azula?", ergänzte Ailak. Ailak wollte sie zwar nachher fragen, wenn sie allein waren, aber diese Chance konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

„Wenns sein muss. Für Dummies erklärt: Ich konzentriere mein ganzes Chi auf einen bestimmten Punkt und bei Körperkontakt kann ich es auf einen anderen Körper übertragen. Wenn es sich bei dem anderen um einen Bändiger handelt... dann reagiert dieses Chi mit dem seinen und die folgende Reaktion ist ein Feuer...dieses strömt dann durch alle Chikanäle und verbrennt so den Körper von innen.", versuchte Azula es so einfach wie möglich zu erklären. In der Realität waren es weitaus kompliziertere Mechanismen und nicht so einfach zu beherrschen wie es sich anhörte.

„Also deshalb.", flüsterte Ailak nachdenklich in seine Faust .

„Was deshalb?", fragte Azula nach.

„Ähm... Nichts. Nichts.", versicherte er Azula nachdem er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Azula war mit der Antwort alles andere als zufrieden und schenkte ihm dementsprechend einen bösen Blick.

„Lass uns später darüber reden, wenn wir alleine sind", sagte er in der Hoffnung Azula diesbezüglich vorerst überzeugen zu können. Ailak schluckte. Azula nickte.

"Du hast vorhin Ty Lee erwähnt. Bist du eine Freundin von ihr?", warf nun wieder Sou ein.

"Nein! Keine Freundin.", ätzte Azula. Azulas Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

Sou konnte sich keinen Reim aus dieser Frau machen. Sie wollte irgendetwas erwidern wurde aber von jemanden unterbrochen.

"Yoo Ailak", kam es aus dem anderen Ende des Zimmers. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass während sie alle diskutiert hatten, jemand aus dem Nebenraum am anderen Ende, das Zimmer betreten hatte.

Alle bis auf Ailak gingen in Kampfstellung. Sou und Ruko stellten sich dabei schützend vor die noch geschwächte Feuersoldatin Jaya. Zwischen der Gruppe und der Person mit der Kapuze und schwarzen Mantel lagen nur 5 Meter und ein Tisch.

"Schon gut. Sie gehört zu mir.", sagte Ailak mit einer nichtssagenden Handbewegung. "Wird Zeit dass du kommst, Ume.", fügte er noch hinzu um der Gruppe zu versichern, dass er auf sie gewartet hatte. Die 3 Soldaten atmeten hörbar auf.

"Ailak. Wo ist dein Meister Tukoi", fragte sie Ailak.

"Tot.", antwortete Ailak knapp.

"Ja das haben alte Männer so an sich.", ergänzte Ume ohne erkennbare Emotion.

Azula verharrte mit einem nichtssagenden Gesichtssausdruck.

Ume schiebte ihre Kapuze mit beiden Händen zurück und grinste die Gruppe an. Ihr hellgraues Haar fiel bis zu den Schultern. Die grauen Augen trafen Azulas. Die Spannung war fast fassbar. Ailak entschied sich zu intervenieren.

"Wir können uns sicher später noch vorstellen. Zuerst sollten wir weg von hier.", warf Ailak ein.

"Du hast vollkommen Recht. Lasst uns verschwinden.", sagte Ume nun etwas sanfter.

"Und wohin.", sagte nun auch Azula etwas freundlicher. Das änderte nichts daran, dass sie das Mädchen auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers nicht mochte.

"Kyoshi-Königreich", klärte Ailak auf.

"Königreich? Es ist doch nur eine Insel.", fragte Azula.

Sou wurde hellhöhrig. Wie konnte jemand nicht von der Rebellion des Kyoshi-Königreiches wissen. Oder gar von der Existenz des Reiches selbst. Kyoshi war inzwischen mehr als nur eine Insel. Seit ihrer Separation vom Erdkönigreich vereinnamte das Reich einige weitere Inseln. Unter anderen Whale Tail Island. Sie waren inzwischen zu einer beträchtlichen Macht geworden. Eine Macht von der inzwischen jeder wusste.

Ailak klärte sie in kurzen Sätzen über die Entwicklung Khyoshis in den letzten 2 Jahren auf. Er erwähnte auch, dass Kyoshi nur durch eine Intrige des Erdkönigreichs entstand. Sou hatte diese Version der Geschichte noch nie gehört. Wer waren diese Menschen? Nach einer Minute Erklärung nickte Azula.

"Ich führe euch zu meinem Schiff. Es ist zwar nicht sehr geräumig, aber sollte uns genug Platz bieten.", sagte Ume nach einer kurzen Pause.

"Ailak kommen die 3 dort auch mit?", ergänzte sie noch.

Ailaks Blick traff die 3 Rekruten. Eine große Hilfe würden sie nicht sein. Aber konnte er sie hier einfach zurücklassen?

Betretene Stille füllte den Raum. Die Blicke ruhten auf den 3 jungen Feuerrekruten. Roku stand dabei vor den jüngeren Mädchen. Jaya warf einen fragenden Blick zu ihrer Schwester Sou.

„Wir nehmen sie mit.", sagte Ailak als wäre dies selbstverständlich und wandte sich schon zum Gehen ab.

„Moment mal. Und was ist mit unserer Meinung? Will uns niemand fragen was wir davon halten?", kam es nun von Sou die einen nicht sehr amüsierte Gesichtsgeste aufgesetzt hatte.

„Nein.", antwortete Ailak der sich nun wieder den Dreien zuwandte. In der Antwort lies er etwas mitschwingen, das keine Widerrede dulden würde. Sou schluckte. Doch ehe sie irgendetwas erwidern konnte griff Azula in das Gespräch ein.

„Wir können sie nicht zwingen mitzukommen. Sollen doch die Erdbändiger ihren Spaß mit ihnen haben.", gab Azula in ihrer typischen Art und Weise von sich. Manipulativ und berechnend.

Sou und Jaya schluckten und versuchten den Gedanken aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Schon gut. Wir kommen mit.", beschloss Jaya für die Gruppe. Jaya nickte eifrig dazu. Die Rekruten folgten Ume die bereits die Hintertür geöffnet hatte und der Gruppe andeutete ihr zu folgen. Ailak blieb noch mit Azula im Zimmer zurück.

„Danke für die Hilfe vorhin, Prinzessin.", dankte er Azula als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die anderen schon den Tunnel durch die Hintertür betreten hatte.

„Azula reicht.", antwortete Azula mit einem Lächeln. „Oder doch lieber Zula.", fügte sie mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen hinzu. Ailak schämte sich für diesen Fehler.

„Ich wünschte mir wäre ein besserer Deckname für dich eingefallen, aber hätte ich gezögert wäre es zu offensichtlich gewesen.", versuchte sich Ailak zu rechtfertigen. Insgeheim redete er sich ein die Ähnlichkeit wäre nicht sofort ersichtlich. Umsonst.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld. Hätte jeden passieren können.", sagte Azula. Ihre Worte überraschten sie selbst. Was war das für ein Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich sicher wo sie jetzt mit Ailak alleine im Raum zurückblieb. Kein Anzeichen für Gefahr oder Verrat. Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben. Die vergangenen 16 Jahre waren für sie nur geprägt durch Einsamkeit, Kampf und Schmerz. Aber nun fühlte sie sich das erste Mal gut. Ailak suchte wieder ihren Blick was ihren Gedanken ein abruptes Ende versetzte.

„Was hältst du von den 3 Rekruten, Azula?", fragte er.

„Nicht besonders stark, aber sie könnten sich möglicherweise als hilfreich erweisen. Die Ältere der Schwestern – Sou. Sie hegt einen ersten Verdacht an meiner Identität. Nun eigentlich an uns allen. Wir sollten ihr gegenüber vorsichtig sein. Die anderen 2 sind in dieser Hinsicht harmlos.", sagte Azula als würde sie einen imaginären Statusbericht rezitieren.

„Ich hatte keine Alternative. Ich musste sie mitnehmen. Wären sie den Erdbändigern in die Hände gefallen hätten sie alles über uns ausgeplaudert und der eine oder andere kluge Kopf im anderen Lager hätte einen Zusammenhang mit Azulas Tod im Gefängnis erkannt. Wir dürfen keinen Zweifel an deinem Tod erlauben. Aus diesem Grund hat sich mein Meister auch geopfert. Sich selbst mit seiner Tochter zu Asche verbrannt um keinen Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen.", sagte Ailak. Den letzten Teil sprach er langsam und leiser.

„S-Seine Tochter?... Die Mädchenleiche war seine… Tochter?", brachte Azula vor lauter Entsetzen noch hervor. Ihre Gute Laune war verflogen. Traurigkeit und Schuld füllte ihren Bauch auf einen Schlag.

„Hat er dir nichts gesagt?", wirkte Ailak überrascht. Wohl nicht. Ailak senkte kurz den Blick. „Sie war todkrank. Nur die Geister selbst hätten sie retten können, aber sie entschieden sich dagegen. Kurz vor ihrem Ende stellte sie uns in einen Plan vor um dich zu befreien ohne, dass man uns verfolgen würde. Den Rest kennst du.", führte er fort.

„Sie wurde also nicht von ihrem Vater gezwungen?", fragte Azula.

„Nein! Mein Meister hätte sie nie zu etwas gezwungen und ich hätte es ebenso wenig erlaubt. Sie war nicht nur seine Tochter, sondern auch meine Liebe.", sagte Ailak mit gesenkten Blick, aber ruhiger Stimme. Azulas Blick fühlte sich mit Mitleid. Sie hatte das tiefe Verlangen Ailak in die Arme zu nehmen. Ihn zu trösten. Ihn einzureden, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Ihm zu sagen, dass seine Liebe nicht umsonst gestorben sei. Das alles wollte sie. Aber sie war doch Azula. Der legitime Feuerlord. Azula die Kaltblütige, das Genie, die Lügnerin. Das passte so gar nicht zu ihr.

„Tut mir leid…"

„Schon gut Azula. Du lebst und das ist was im Moment zählt. Ich werde dich mit meinem Leben schützen. Die 2 Menschen in meinen Leben die mir etwas bedeuteten taten das Gleiche.", schwörte Ailak. Azula war überrascht über das was Ailak gerade gesagt hatte. Sie würde ihn folgen. Komme was wolle.

„Wie war ihr Name?"

„Zula."

„Oh…Deshalb hast du mich…"

„Ja…", sagte er als plötzlich ein lauter Knall von außerhalb des Hauses kam. Erdbändiger…

_bei Ume, Jaya, Sou und Roku_

„Ume war dein Name, richtig?", fragte Sou die Frau die vor ihnen herging.

„Richtig."

„Wohin führt dieser Tunnel?"

Die 4er Gruppe befand sich in einem dunklen Tunnel. Nur die Flamme über Umes Hand spendete Licht. Deshalb blieben Sou, Jaya und Roku so nah wie möglich bei Ume.

„Er führt drei Kilometer durch den Untergrund hin zu einer Öffnung hinter den Bergen. Dort habe ich ein Luftschiff versteckt. Und danach gehts ab nach Kyoshi."

„Wieso sind Zula und ihr Begleiter zurück geblieben?", fragte nun Roku.

„Sie sind nicht zurück geblieben. Sie bilden die Nachhut fünfhundert Meter hinter uns. Sie müssten inzwischen auch losgegangen sein. Jeden Kilometer sind Explosivringe in den Stein eingehauen. Bald werden wir den ersten durchqueren. Die beiden werden die Ringe hinter uns zum brennen bringen, die Explosionen sollten möglichen Verfolger den Weg versperren.", antwortete Ume auf die Fragen.

„Ich glaube ich habe etwas gehört.", flüsterte Jaya leise.

Die Gruppe blieb wie auf Befehl stehen. Ume zwängte sich nach hinten durch die Gruppe und legte ihren Kopf an die Steinwand an. Tatsächlich. Sie hörte Vibrationen im Stein. Das konnten nur Erdbändiger verursachen. Ohne Jayas gutes Gehört hätte sie es kaum gemerkt. Das Haus in dem sie sich noch kurz zuvor befanden wurde von außen angegriffen. Azula hatte den Trakteingang mit Blitzen zum Einsturz gebracht und war nun mit Ailak auch in der Höhle rund einen halben Kilometer hinter ihnen.

„Erdbändiger…", sagte sie leise in die Gruppe.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Roku fast hektisch.

„Laufschritt!"

Auf Umes Befehl setzte sich die Gruppe wieder in Bewegung diesmal schneller. Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie den ersten Feuerring von dem Ume gesprochen hatte. Ailak würde sie später anzünden und jeder dieser Ringe würde der Gruppe 10 Minuten schenken ehe die Erdbändiger den Weg freigebändigt hätten. Bei 2 Feuerringen macht das 20 Minuten. Ume ließ sich die Zahlen im Kopf durchgehen. Sie würde eine halbe Stunde brauchen um den Ballon alleine aufzuheizen. „Wenn es sich ausgeht, dann nur um Haaresbreite.", war ihr Abschlussgedanke ehe sie sich nur noch dem Laufen widmete.

_bei Azula und Ailka_

„Wieso bleibst du stehen?", schnappte Azula nach Luft durch den Sprint den sie den letzten Kilometer hingelegt hatten.

„Ich muss die Feuerringe aktivieren. Sie werden den Tunnelabschnitt zum Einsturz bringen und uns Zeit schenken.", teilt er ihr mit. Er kniete sich zu einer Öffnung im Felsen. In der gleichen Bewegung zog er sein Schwert. Er setzte sein Schwert dazu an es in die Öffnung zu rammen, zuvor ließ er es jedoch erneut aufflammen. Er schob das brennende Schwert in die Öffnung und kurz danach gab es ein Zischen. Azula konnte hören wie eine Lunte begann zu brennen.

„Wir haben 5 Minuten Zeit bis die Lunte abbrennt. Unsere Verfolger kämpfen sich gerade noch durch den verschütteten Eingang durch.", sagte Ailak der bereits das Schwert hinausgezogen hatte. Hätte Ailak sie nicht darauf hingewiesen wäre ihr die kleine Öffnung wohl nie aufgefallen. Und der Gewaltmarsch ging weiter. Die kommenden Kilometer sollten von beiden alles abverlangen.

Zwei Dutzend Minuten später hatte die erste Gruppe bestehend aus Ume und den 3 Feuerrekruten den Ausgang erreicht.

„Da vorne ist Licht.", keuchte eine erschöpfte, aber überglückliche Jaya. Ume drehte sich kurz im Lauf zurück und nickte zur Zustimmung. Jayas Gesichtsausdruck nahm einen helleren Ton an. Durch das bevorstehende Ende des Marsches motiviert setzte die Gruppe zu einem letzten Gewaltsprint an. Die Gruppe erreichte das Ende des Tunnels. Grüne Bäume und blendende Sonnenstrahlen begrüßten die Vierergruppe. Sou blickte sich kurz um und erkannte das Luftschiff, dass Ume wohl gemeint hatte.

„Das ist eine… Luftkorvette.", sagte Sou erstaunt. Vor ihnen befand sich ein Luftschiff der Korvettenklasse. Das Luftschiff war rund fünfzig Meter lang und zehn Meter breit. In ihren Ausmaßen war die Luftkorvette zwar nur halb so groß wie ein Luftschlachtkreuzer, aber unvergleichlich schneller. Ein solches Schiff wurde in der Regel von 18 Mann besetzt. 4 davon sorgten durch Feuerbändigen für ein schnelles Vorankommen. Der große Vorteil lag, aber darin, dass ebenso ein Bändiger genügte um vorwärts zu kommen. Zwar nicht allzu schnell, aber immer noch schnell genug um jedes Marineschiff zu entkommen.

Das Schiff war ganz in schwarz gehalten musste Sou feststellen. Wahrscheinlich eher für Nachteinsätze vorgesehen. Wer waren diese Leute, dass sie ein solches Schiff besaßen was eigentlich außerhalb der Luftwaffe der Feuernation niemand besitzen dürfte. Nicht einmal die anderen Nationen hatten solche Luftschiffe.

„Es wird 20 Minuten dauern bis ich das Luftschiff flugtauglich gemacht habe. Und zusätzlich noch ein paar Minuten bis wir wirklich fliegen. Roku, Sou kommt her und helft mir beim lösen der Sicherungsseile. Ich werde währenddessen die Luftkammern einheizen. Jaya du wartest beim Höhleneingang.", befahl Ume der Gruppe. Diese antwortete mit einer militärischen Geste.

„Geschafft.", kommentierte Ailak das Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Sie waren bereits Zeuge davon wie 2 der Sprengringe abbrannten und Teile des Höhlentraktes einstürzen ließen. Der letzte würde in wenigen Minuten seine Arbeit erledigen und ihnen damit genügend Zeit geben um das Luftschiff aufzuheizen und so loszufliegen.

„Ume! Sie sind da!", schrie Jaya zu Ume. Ume bändigte Feuerstöße in die Luftkammern.

„Schick sie zu mir!", schrie diese ohne eine Pause angelegt zu haben. Auch die anderen waren eifrig dabei die Aufgaben zu erledigen die Ume ihnen gegeben hatte. Im gleichen Moment stürmten schon die zwei Gefährten die die Nachhut gebildet hatten schon aus der Höhle.

„Ume ist dort drüben. Ich warte hier.", sagte Jaya erfreut die beiden wieder zu sehen. Ihr fröhlicher Gesichtszug schien Azula zu irritieren. Und wie er sie irritierte. So unschuldig. So naiv. So Ty Lee.

„Danke. Und halte die Ohren offen. In wenigen Momenten sollte eine letzte Explosion stattfinden.", sagte Ailak im vorbeigehen. „Jawohl."

Ailak und Azula gingen in die Maschinenkabine des Luftschiffes. Von wo Ume die Luft in den Lufttanks mit Feuerstößen erhitzte.

„Wie lange noch bis wir in der Luft sind?", fragte Ailak Ume.

„Wenn sich noch jemand um die zweite Luftkammer kümmert, dann in 20 Minuten. Vielleicht ein paar Sekunden länger.", antwortete sie ohne mit dem Bändigen aufgehört zu haben.

„Azula könntest du übernehmen. Mein Bändigen beschränkt sich auf das Schwert. Mein Chi wäre innerhalb von drei Minuten aufgebraucht", sagte Ailak.

„Kein Problem.", antwortete Azula mit einem freundlichen Unterton.

„Danke. Ich werde nach den anderen sehen.", dankte er.

Ume machte einen fragenden Blick. Azula hatte bereits zu bändigen begonnen, aber merkte dass Ume überrascht war.

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

„Nein keines Wegs. Ich hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass Azula die Kaltblütige so freundlich reagieren würde."

„Dinge ändern sich und Menschen anscheinend auch.", sagte Azula nun wieder in alter Manier. Kühl und ohne Freundlichkeit. Sie mochte diese Frau nicht. Wieso, konnte sie nicht sagen. Einfach so.

Sekunden später kam Ailak wieder zurück. Ailak sah ernst drein.

„Ume. Der letzte Feuerring ist nicht explodiert.", sagte er. Hinter ihm standen Roku und Sou die ihre Arbeiten erledigt hatten und auch Jaya die mit Ailak zurück zum Schiff gegangen ist und ihm vorher informiert hatte, dass keine Explosion zu hören war.

Ume rechnete sich schnell die Minuten durch und kam zum Schluss, dass sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würden, wenn ihnen der letzte Sprengring nicht noch zehn Minuten schenken würde. Erdbändiger würden aus der Höhle strömen und als erstes das Schiff zerstören um die Flucht zu verhindern.

„Es geht sich nicht aus.", teilte sie der Gruppe mit.

„Jemand muss den Feuerring erneut entfachen. Aber je nachdem wie weit die Lunte bereits abgebrannt ist könnte es sich als Selbstmordmission herausstellen, wenn die Lunte bereits zur Hälfte abgebrannt ist. Derjenige würde es nicht mehr aus der Explosionszone schaffen.", führte Ume etwas erschöpft vom Bändigen, welches sie auch jetzt nicht unterbrochen hatte, fort.

„Ich gehe.", sagte Roku im Hintergrund. Der junge Feuerrekrut stand etwas abseits. Jaya warf ihm einen fragenden Blick rüber.

„Schon gut Roku. Deine Tapferkeit in Ehren, aber ich werde gehen. ", sagte nun Ailak, der nicht erwartet hatte, dass sich jemand außer ihm freiwillig melden würde.

„Nein das erlaube ich nicht.", sagte nun Azula. „Niemals."

„Ich sagte dir doch, dass ich ohne Zögern mein Leben für das deine geben würde.", sagte Ailak, etwas überrascht über Azula Reaktion.

„Darum geht es nicht.", sagte sie. Ihr Feuerstrom, den sie in die Luftkammer schoss änderte die Farbe. Noch rechtzeitig konnte Azula verhindern, dass dieser blau wurde. Das hätte ihre wahre Identität vor den Rekruten entblößt.

„Worum sonst?", fragte Ailak verwundert. Azula antwortete nicht. Ume schien es fast so als wäre Azula Gesicht kurz errötet. Ume lächelte.

„Das kommt davon wenn man von Kindheit an das Leben eines Soldaten führt. Unfähig für alles was nicht mit Krieg, Mission und Nation zu tun hat", dachte Ume als sie das ungleiche Paar vor sich sah.

Ailak machte sich bereit zu gehen, als er bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Wo ist Roku?", fragte er in die Runde. Jeder sah sich um, aber er war weg. Jaya ergriff die Panik. Sie rannte aus dem Luftschiff und schrie seinen Namen. Er war nirgendwo zu sehen. Ailak und Jaya rannten zur Höhle. Dort fand Ailak eine kleine Notiz.

„Jaya ich liebe dich. Roku" stand auf der Notiz.

„NEIN!", schrie Jaya tränenerfüllt und wollte zurück in die Höhle. Sou griff nach ihr und versuchte sie zurück zu halten. Ailak half ihr.

„Nicht Jaya. Es war seine Entscheidung. Er würde nicht wollen, dass du ihn folgst.", versuchte Ailak das junge Mädchen zu beruhigen.

Minuten später explodierte der Sprengring. Roku hatte es geschafft, aber nach dem Zeitintervall zu urteilen war die Lunte bereits so gut wie abgebrannt, als Roku sie erreichte. Er selbst hätte es nicht mehr geschafft aus dem Explosionsradius zu kommen. Er war wahrscheinlich schon tot und unter Tonnen von Gestein vergraben. Sou wusste dies auch.

„Es tut mir so leid.", sagte nun Sou zu ihrer Schwester. Jaya ließ nun ihren Emotionen freien Lauf. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie ging gemeinsam mit Sou, die sie noch immer festhielt langsam zu Boden. Ailak kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Eine Liebe zu verlieren. Er kannte es nur allzu gut. „Tut mir leid, Jaya."

„Sou wir müssen auf das Schiff.", sagte Ailak. Sou nickte. Sie richtete Jaya auf und warf sie über ihre Schultern. Sie betraten das Schiffsinnere.

„Ailak was ist passiert!", fragte Azula.

„Roku ist in die Höhle gerannt und hat die Explosion ausgelöst, aber er hatte nicht genug Zeit um sich selbst zu retten.", antwortete Ailak. Ume und Azula sagten kein Wort. Es bedarf keiner Worte. Nicht in dieser Situation.

Fünfzehn Minuten später hob die Luftkorvette samt Besatzung gemächlich ab. Als sie bereits 2 Schiffslängen gestiegen waren machte es einen lauten Knall. Dutzende Soldaten strömten aus der Höhle. Doch sie waren bereits zu hoch als das Attacken vom Boden dem Schiff etwas anhaben konnten.

„Hätte Roku die Lunte nicht angezündet wären die Soldaten zehn Minuten früher aus der Höhle gekrochen und wir wären noch immer am Boden und wären wohl nie gestartet.", sagte nun Ume. „Dein Freund hat Großes geleistet." führte sie fort nun an Sou gerichtet. Jaya hatte sich inzwischen in den Schlaf geweint.

„Ebenso hat er mein Leben gerettet. Wäre ich gegangen würde ich nun unter der Erde liegen.", sagte Ailak. „Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass ihr sicher nach Kyoshi zu eurer Schwester kommt", ergänzte er.

„Danke. Wärt ihr nicht gewesen hätten uns die Erdbändiger wohl schon getötet …oder schlimmeres.", sagte Sou traurig und strich ihrer schlafenden Schwester durch das Haar.

* * *

><p><strong>Über Reviews freue ich mich immer <strong>**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

„Alle Revolutionen haben bisher nur eines bewiesen, nämlich, daß sich vieles ändern läßt, bloß nicht die Menschen." Karl Marx

_Luftkorvette "Ruf des Lotus", nördlich von Kyoshi_

"Meine Kräfte sind beinahe am Ende.", sagte eine erschöpfte Ume in die Gruppe. Den ganzen letzten Tag hatte sie damit verbracht die Lufttanks gemeinsam mit Azula aufzuheizen.

Die Gruppe war nun schon seit einem Tag mit dem Luftschiff unterwegs. Glücklicherweise waren weit und fern keine Verfolger in Sicht. Dies hatten die Gefährten Azula und Ume zu verdanken, die mit ihren unaufhörlichen Feuerstößen in die Lufttanks das Schiff auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit gehalten hatten. Dementsprechend müde waren beide Mädchen. Ailak hatte versucht so oft wie möglich einzuspringen, aber seine geringen Chireserven ermöglichten ihm immer nur wenige Minuten zu bändigen. Ailak war selbst nie ein begnadeter Feuerbändiger gewesen, aber dies kompensierte er mit einem natürlichen Talent für den Schwertkampf. Es war nur ein logische Konsequenz, dass er prädestiniert für das Feuerschwert war und mit Tukoi fand er den letzten Meister dieser alten Technik.

"Azula. Ume. Ich glaube wir haben jetzt jeden möglichen Verfolger abgehängt. Wir können auf den Kohlebetrieb umsteigen.", sagte nun Ailak. Zwar gab es zu keiner Zeit Anzeichen für Verfolger, aber man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein - diese Lektion hatte Ailak durch beinharte Erfahrung gelernt. Sou und Jaya machten sich bereit die Kohle in die Hauptofen zu schütten. Dies würde zwar die Geschwindigkeit verringern, aber eine konstante Weiterreise ermöglichen ohne dass Azula und Ume bändigen müssten. Beide waren ohnehin schon am Ende.

Azula hatte während dieser Zeit noch kein Wort gesagt. Ailak kam dies merkwürdig vor, ebenso wie ihr Verhalten im Tal, aber er hatte bis jetzt alle Überlegungen beiseite geschoben.

"Prinzessin?", fragte er nun Azula, die sich zur Entspannung an die Bordwand gelehnt hatte.

"Ehm... Ja?", zuckte Azula kurz überrascht auf. Sie vermied direkten Augenkontakt fiel Ailak auf. Schweiß rann ihr von der Anstrengung des Bändigens über das Gesicht. Sie hatte sich inzwischen etwas abseits von den anderen an die Bordwand gesetzt.

"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Ihr euch in letzter Zeit etwas seltsam benommen habt.", sagte Ailak als er sich neben Azula setzte.

Azula Haltung versteifte sich ohne dass sie es wollte. Sie fühlte sich bei etwas ertappt. Sie erwiderte nichts in der Angst ihre Stimme würde bei diesem Versuch versagen. Stattdessen versuchte sie ihre neutrale Miene aufrecht zu halten.

"Ich weiß es geht mich nichts an, aber falls es etwas mit mir zu tun..."

"Hat es nicht.", erwiderte sie lauter als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, bevor Ailak seinen Satz zu Ende führen konnte.

"Verzeih das ich gefragt habe, Prinzessin", sagte Ailak. Als er aufstehen wollte ergriff Azula seinen Ärmel.

„Azula genügt...", sagte sie kaum hörbar. Ihr Blick traff zum ersten Mal in dieser Unterhaltung den seinen.

"Ruh dich etwas aus, Azula."

_etwas später_

„Ailak komm mal her.", rief Ume zu Ailak der dabei war gemeinsam mit den 2 Rekruten Sou and Jaya Kohle in den Ofen zu schieben. Ailak legte seine Schaufel ab und teilte den beiden Mädchen mit, dass er nicht lange weg bleiben würde.

„Was gibt es Ume?"

„Während deiner hoffentlich aufschlussreichen Unterhaltung mit Azula hat uns ein Wanderfalke beehrt.", sagte sie sarkastisch. Ailak seufzte tief durch.

„Ume können wir wenigstens heute dieses Spiel lassen und zum Wesentlichen kommen. ", sagte er mit einem flehenden und gleichzeitig genervten Unterton. Ume lächelte kurz und nickte kurz ehe sie wieder einen ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte.

„Die Nachricht kam vom Hauptquartier. Wir haben neue Befehle.", sagte sie als würde sie einem Vorgesetzten die Lage erklären.

„Und welche Befehle?", Ailak hasste es jedes Wort aus ihr rauszulocken.

„Laut unserer Informationsabteilung plante das Erdkönigreich zeitgleich mit dem Anfgriff auf die Feuernation auch einen Angriff auf Kyoshi.", sagte sie in einem ernsten Ton.

„Verdammt. Dann wird also Kyoshi in diesem Moment angegriffen? Verdammt. Wir müssen einen Umweg fliegen, wenn wir verhindern wollen, dass wir dort in irgendetwas verwickelt werden.", schlussfolgerte Ailak.

Statt darauf zu sofort zu antworten überreichte sie Ailak den schriftlichen Befehl den ihr der Wanderfalke überreicht hatte. Als er sich die Befehle durchsah machte sein Gesicht einen überraschten Ausdruck. Bevor er noch was sagen konnte ergriff Ume das Wort.

„Ich befürchte du liegst falsch. Unsere neuen Befehle besagen, dass wir dem Kyoshikönigreich helfen sollen die Invasion zu stoppen.", sagte sie.

„Hmm... Leichter gesagt als getan. Was denkt sich das Hauptquartier dabei nur, wissen die nicht dass wir Azula bei uns haben. Wie sollen wir ihre Identität dabei geheim bleiben lassen?", murmelte Ailak mehr zu sich als zu Ume.

„Du wirst schon einen Weg finden, Lieutenant Ailak." Ailak hob die rechte Augenbraue.

„Ich bin Senior-Agent, genauso wie du.", sagte Ailak zu Ume. Ume nahm das zweite Schriftstück, dass der Wanderfalke bei sich hatte und überreichte es ihm.

„Das Hauptquartier hat sich wohl gedacht, dass du als Lieutenant mehr Chancen hast die Mission erfolgreich durchzuführen.", sagte Ume als sie ihm das Beförderungschreiben überreicht hatte.

„Mich gleich um 2 Ränge zu befördern... Nun gut ich sollte mich nicht beschweren, aber es kommt unerwartet."

„Als Lieutenant hast du auch einige diplomatische Rechte und darfst in Namen des Ordens sprechen. Dies könnte sich auf Kyoshi als sehr hilfreich erweisen.", sagte Ume.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir laut Befehlen offen als Schwarzer Lotus auftreten sollen, hast du wohl recht.", stimmte Ailak Ume zu. Ailak bemerkte, dass Ume einen dritten Brief in ihren Händen hielt.

„Was hat es mit diesem Brief auf sich?", erkundigte er sich.

„Meine Beförderung. Ich bin jetzt Adjutant und für die Dauer der Mission dein Untergebener, Lieutenant Ailak.", sagte Ume stolz in strammer Haltung und salutierte dabei gespielt pflichtbewusst.

„Als ob du meinen Befehlen folgen würdest", sagte Ailak als er sich abgewandt hatte um Sou und Jaya beim Kohleschäffeln zu helfen.

„Ganz wie in alten Zeiten halt.", rief sie ihm hinterher und lächelte fast boshaft. Ailak atmete tief ein und lies die Luft mit einem lauten Seufzer wieder hinaus.

„Ja das befürchte ich auch."

_etwas später_

Die Fünfergruppe stand gemeinsam an der Aussichtsplattform um den Ausblick auf das erste Land seit fast 3 Tagen zu genießen. Die Luftkorvette schwebte gemächlich über die Lüfte und befand sich so nur noch eine Meile vor der Küste der Whale Thale Island, welche inzwischen Teil des Kyoshikönigreiches war. Jaya war sichtlich erleichtert und auch Sou konnte ihre Freude nicht ganz verheimlichen. Auch dem Rest der Gruppe war die Zuversicht anzusehen. Selbst Azula. Ailak hatte Azula zuvor über den Befehl des Ordens informiert. Sie wusste, dass sie vorerst ein niedriges Profil halten sollte. Auf keinen Fall auffallen.

"Ailak dort vorne. Ein Feldlager und... etwas was so ausschaut wie eine Küstenverteidigung.", sagte Ume während sie Ailak den Feldstecher überreichte.

"Sou! 80° Hart Steuerboard!", rief Ailak als er sich bewusst wurde was er durch den Feldstecher sah. Sou zögerte eine Sekunde, aber befolgte den Befehl als ihr der Ernst der Sache bewusst wurde. Kanonenfeuer war zu hören. Eine Kanonenkugel hatte die Luftkorvette nur knapp verfehlt.

"Ume! Durchtrenn sofort die Planke auf der oberen Backbordseite!", schrie Ailak nun zu Ume. Ume rannte zur Außenwand und kletterte auf Strickleitern das Schiff hinauf. Um die 3 Stricke zu durchtrennen die das schwarze Leinentuch über die linke Seite der Korvette spannten. Azula war inzwischen in das Maschinenabteil gerannt und erhitzte einen der Lufttanks um Geschwindigkeit aufzunehmen.

"Azula du geh...sehr gut", sagte Ailak bis er bemerkte das Azula bereits an ihrem Posten hatte. Eine weitere Kugel flog nur wenige Meter an der Luftkorvette vorbei.

"Wie lange dauert das da oben noch Ume!"

"So der letzte Strick ist durch.", rief Ume in die Aussichtsplattform hinunter.

Das riesige schwarze Leinentuch das zuvor die gesamte Linke Seite des Schiffes bedeckt hatte löste sich nun ohne haltende Stricke langsam vom Schiff und schwebte in den Fängen des Windes hinfort. Dort wo sich zuvor das Tuch befunden hatte prahlte nun auf dunklen Hintergrund das riesige Symbol des Schwarzen Lotusorden. Das Fundament bildete ein Lotus mit schwarzen Blüten. Über dem Lotus waren die Umrisse eines hellen Adlers abgebildet. Der Anblick war ehrfurchtgebietend.

Keine weiteren Kanonen waren zu hören. Ailak blickte durch das Fernsrohr und erkannte weiße Flaggen mit schwarzen Punkten in der Mitte. Man wies dem Luftschiff einen Landeplatz an.

"Sou! 85° Backbord! Zurück auf Kurs", rief Ailak in Richtung Führerkabine.

"85° Backbord! Aye Aye Sir", kam es aus dieser zurück.

"Das war knapp Leutnant Ailak. Fast wäre es zu spät gewesen."

"Das war es in der Tat.", erwiderte er Ume.

Beide standen nun wieder an der Aussichtsplattform. Sou gesellte sich nun zu ihnen.

"Schiff ist wie befohlen auf Kurs Backbord 85°. Meine Schwester ist nun am Steuer, Ailak.", sagte sie. Mit der Handfläche über den Augen versicherte sie sich selbst, dass der Kanonenhagel aufgehört hatte. "Scheint vorbei zu sein. Irgendeine Idee warum?"

"Schau nach oben Sou.", erwiderte Ume mit einem Grinser. Sou blickte nun nach oben auf die Backbordseite des Schiffes. Dies war möglich weil die kleine Aussichtsplattform etwas über einen Meter hinausstand. Sou blickte nach oben und erkannte ein ihr unbekanntes Symbol auf der Schiffsverkleidung.

"Das war aber noch nicht da, als wir einstiegen.", staunte Sou während sie noch immer auf das Wappen blickte.

"Nein war es nicht. Ume hat die Stricke gekappt, die ein Leinentuch darüber gespannt hatten um Kyoshi zu zeigen zu wem wir gehören.", erklärte Ailak ihr etwas widerwillig. Er war nun zwar offiziell im Dienste des Ordens unterwegs und hätte nichts davon dies zu verheimlichen, aber er fühlte sich schon sehr ungewohnt in dieser Rolle. Und jahrelanger Drill wenn es um Geheimhaltung und Diskretion in Missionen geht half nicht unbedingt.  
>"Und zu wem gehören wir?", fragte Sou mit einem fragenden und zugleich fordernden Miene. Das würde ein schöner Tag werden wurde Ailak bewusst. Er seufzte tief durch.<p>

_2 Minuten Erklärungen später_

"Ein Geheimorden? Und ihr Geheimagenten? Auf geheimer Mission?"  
>"Hattrick!", triumphierte Ume. Ailak ignorierte Ume.<p>

"Ja. Ja. Und Ja.", sagte er bloß mit einem hörbar genervten Unterton.

"Wir sind da!", rief Jaya aus der Führerkabine. Azula kam zeitgleich aus dem Maschinenabteil. "Wir landen.", sagte sie.

Die Gruppe verließ die Aussichtsplattform und setzte sich in die Stühle. Ume hatte nun wieder das Steuer übernommen, während Sou die hydraulischen Instrumente im Auge behielt und hier und da den Druck in den Behältnis durch Drehgriffe regulierte. Beim Sinkflug bestand immer die Chance, dass das Luftschiff auf eine Seite kippen könnte, vorausgesetzt niemand hielt die Instrumente im Auge.

Der Rest des Crew befand sich im Mannschaftskabine und hoffte auf eine glückliche Landung. Ailak wechselte zusätzlich seine alte Kleidung mit einer neuartigen Dienstuniform des Ordens. An diese Uniform würde er sich wohl so schnell nicht gewöhnen, aber sie bot einen guten Anblick, soviel musste Ailak zugeben. Ume trug die Uniform schon seit der Wanderfalke die neuen Befehle gebracht hatte. Nun müssten sie sich nicht mehr so geheimnisvoll geben. Eine schicke Uniform war auf jeden Fall freundlicher anzusehen als eine schwarze Kampfkleidung mit dem obligatorischen schwarzen Tarnmantel darüber. "Nunja. Immerhin sitzt die Uniform." dachte er als er sich selbst inspizierte und die letzten Falten aus der Kleidung strich. Er drehte sich zu Azula und Jaya und sah die verdutzten Gesichter der beiden. Die Münder weit geöffnet.

"Stimmt was nicht?", fragte er und blickte erneut auf die Uniform herab.

"Ähmm...Nein sie steht dir sehr gut.", sagte Jaya leise.

"Schaut gut aus.", sagte Azula kurz darauf ehe sie sich wieder abwandte. Azula schien der Ausblick mehr zu interessieren als seine Uniform. Zumindest dachte Ailak so.

_weitere 2 Minuten und eine gelungene Landung später_

Ailak atmete tief durch als er den Ruck spürte mit dem die Luftkorvette auf dem Boden gelandet war. Ume und Sou kamen aus der Führerkabine.

"Oho. Ich wusste die neue Uniform würde dir stehen. Jetzt haben wir nen Partnerlook. ", lachte Ume kurz auf. Azula und Ailak verdrehten synchron die Augen.

"Eine sehr schicke Uniform, Ailak.", fügte Sou hinzu. "Danke, Sou"

Die Fünf standen nun vor der noch geschlossenen Luke die den einzigen Ausgang des Schiffes markierte. Ume drehte am Mechanismus und schob die Türe langsam auf. Der Mechanismus lies gleichzeitig eine kleine Rampe herab. Jaya ging zu Ailak und deutete auf eine kleine Falte auf der Schulter, die sie sogleich selbst ausstrich. Ailak nickte zum Dank. Er schwor sich selbst dass dies das letzte Mal war, dass er diese Uniform trug.

Die Gruppe stieg aus der Luke und wurde von einem geschäftigen militärischen Feldlager begrüßt. Azula erkannte die markante Uniform und Schminke der Kriegerinnen. Es waren wohl geschätzte hundert Kriegerinnen und noch ein dutzend bewaffneter Männer. Die meisten schenkten der Gruppe einen kurzen Blick, aber machten sich sogleich wieder an ihre Pflichten. Einige hoben Gruben aus, andere rammten Pflöcke in den Boden.

Ein Dutzend Kriegerinnen standen in Habt Acht um die Rampe und wiesen einen Gardepfad an dessen Ende eine weitere Kriegerin stand. Ailak und die Gruppe gingen die paar Meter weiter und wurden währenddessen von den Salutierungen der Kyoshi-Kriegerinnen begrüßt. Ailak salutierte pflichtbewusst zurück.

"Ailak, Leutnant des Schwarzer Lotusorden. Dies ist Ume, meine Adjutantin. Dies ist Zula, einfache Agentin des Ordens. Und diese 2 sind Kriegsflüchtlinge aus der Feuernation. Jaya und Sou. Sie haben hier Verwandtschaft.", stellte Ailak sich selbst und seine Gruppe vor.

"Suki, Captain und Oberbefehlshaberin aller Kyoshikriegerinnen und Ratsmitglied. Willkommen an der Front.", erwiderte das Mädchen. Ailak war verwundert. Diese Mädchen war kaum älter als 17 oder 18 und schon Oberbefehlshaberin einer Armee und Ratsmitglied. Aber er konnte in ihrem Blick erkennen, dass sie ihre Stellung durchaus verdient hatte. Jetzt wo er es merkte galt dieser Blick nicht ihm. Der forschende Blick galt Azula.

"Bitte nicht." waren Ailaks letzte Gedanken bevor dieses Kapitel endete.** lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Endlich ein Update :) Weils so lange her ist zunächst eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Geschehnissee bisher.**

* * *

><p>Was bisher geschah:<p>

Nach 2-jähriger Gefangenschaft in der Feuernation wird Azula befreit. Ihr Retter Tukoi, ein General des Schwarzen Lotus, stirbt jedoch bei der Flucht. Stattdessen soll sein Schüler Ailak Azula zum Hauptquartier des Ordens begleiten.

Ume, Agentin des Schwarzen Ordens, manipuliert den Feuerlord, so dass dieser kurz darauf Selbstmord begeht. Seine Frau Mai folgt ihm ebenfalls. Azula erfährt von seinem Tod, doch nicht die Hintergünde.

Dai-Li General Bewani muss mit ansehen wie der Erdkönig, nun wo Feuerlord Zuko tot ist, Kriegsvorbereitungen gegen die Feuernation plant. Er sendet sofort Boten zum Schwarzen Lotusorden und Kyoshi.

Ailak und Azula werden auf ihrer Flucht von der Invasion des Erdkönigreiches überrascht. In der Hafenstadt retten sie 3 Soldaten der Feuernation vor Erdbändigern. Die Gruppe trifft kurz darauf auf Ume. Diese hat bereits ein Luftschiff zur Flucht vorbereitet. Bei der Flucht stirbt einer der Soldaten. Die anderen 2, beide Schwestern von Ty Lee, überleben. Während das Luftschiff noch über Gewässer fliegt erreicht Ailak der Befehl per Wanderfalke, dass er Kyoshi bei der Verteidigung des Inselreiches helfen soll. Ailak nimmt Kurs auf das Hoheitsgebiet Kyoshis: Whale Tale Island.

Stattdessen leidet jemand anderes am Verlust zwei geliebter Menschen:

* * *

><p><em>Südlicher Wasserstamm<em>

„Geht es dir wieder besser?" fragte eine besorgte GranGran ihre Enkelin. GranGran hatte sich neben Katara auf das alte Bett gesetzt.

„Ja es geht schon wieder, GranGran.", erwiderte ihre schnaufende Enkelin.

„Katara...?" fragte die besorgte Großmutter nach und umarmte sie. Erneut rannen Katara die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Es ist nur so... das Aang seit über einem halben Jahr verschollen ist...vielleicht ist er auch schon tot...", schluchzte Katara nun stärker.

„Sowas darfst du gar nicht denken.", versuchte GranGran ihre Enkelin Hoffnung zu schenken. Hoffnung, die GranGran selbst bereits verloren hatte.

„...Und jetzt ist auch noch Zuko tot..." Kataras Schluchzen wurde lauter.

Es war nun schon einen Tag her, dass die Nachricht über Zukos Selbstmord die entlegene Hauptsiedlung des Südlichen Wasserstamms erreicht hatte. GranGran wusste, dass Katara sehr viel für den jungen Feuerlord empfunden hatte. _Vielleicht zu viel_ , dachte sie wehmütig an die beiden zurück. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich wie sehr sich beide damals mochten. Zuko, aber war bereits verlobt und Katara wäre nie zwischen zwei Liebende gegangen. Dazu war Katara zu gutmütig. Und sie hatte bereit Aang an ihrer Seite.

_Komm schnell zurück, Avatar, wo du auch sein magst._ Bettete sie zu den Geistern, als sie Katara in ihren Armen hielt.

„Es wird alles gut, Katara." Die junge Frau löste sich aus der Umarmung und nickte ihrer Großmutter bestätigend zu. _Das hoffe ich zumindest, mein Kind_.

„Du hast sicher Recht, GranGran." Als wolle der Himmel den beiden auch die letzte Hoffnung rauben bahnte sich bereits die nächste Katastrophe an.

Im nächsten Moment hörten beide, wie der Lärm auf der Straße größer wurde. Menschen redeten hin und her. Fast panisch. Was ist da blos los?, fragte sich GranGran. Die alte Frau spürte, dass etwas sehr schlimmes passiert sein müsse. Ein solches Gefühl hatte sie seit den Raubzügen der Feuerarmee im letzten Krieg nicht mehr.

Im nächsten Moment stürmte ihr Enkel Sokka in das Zelt. GranGrans Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„GranGran! Krieg! Es ist Krieg!"

Katara und ihre Großmutter erstarrten für einen Moment.

„Das Erdkönigreich hatte heute Morgen eine Großoffensive gegen die Feuernation und das Kyoshi-Königreich gestartet. Wir müssen unsere Truppen sofort mobilisieren.", fuhr der junge Stammesführer fort.

_Kyoshi-Königreich, Whale Tail Island_

Die Gruppe um Ailak hatte inzwischen Platz im Hauptzelt des Militärlagers genommen. Es war ein spartanisch eingerichtetes Militärzelt, das sich nur durch den goldenen Flaggenmast und der dazugehörigen Hoheitsflagge Kyoshis von den anderen Zelten unterschied. Um den Flaggenmast war ein runder Tisch eingelegt, der die Weltkarte als Unterlage hatte. Ailak schätzte die Anzahl der Zelte, die er zuvor von der Luft aus erkennen konnte auf 70. Da diese Zelte für 8 Menschen vorgesehen waren kam Ailak auf eine Garnisonsstärke von fast 600 Männer und Frauen. Vorwiegend Frauen. Kyoshikriegerinnen.

Neben diesen nebensächlichen Überlegungen war es vor allem Sukis zuvoriger forschender, aber ansonsten gefühlsneutraler Blick, der Azula gegolten hatte. Wusste sie Bescheid? Hatte sie Azula erkannt?

"Ob Ty Lee auch hier im Lager ist?", unterbrach Jayas hoffnungsvolle Frage die Stille des Zeltes und Ailaks Gedanken. Ihre Schwester Sou zuckte die Ackseln und erwiderte nur mit einem "Vielleicht...". Ailak und Azula hatten beide Feuersoldatinnen vor den Erdstreitkräften gerettet und ihnen angeboten sie nach Kyoshi zu begleiten. Ein dritter Feuersoldat ließ hierfür sein Leben auf heldenhafte Weise. Jaya muss sehr viel für ihn empfunden haben. Seit den Geschehnissen in Roku war sie nicht mehr die Alte. Nicht das Ailak sie lange kennen würde, aber ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie eher eine frohmütige Natur war. Davon war nach der Flucht nicht mehr viel übrig. Deshalb überraschte es ihm, dass gerade sie die Stille gebrochen hatte.

"Gut möglich Jaya.", machte er ihr Hoffnung. Zumindest Hoffnung konnte er ihr geben, wenn schon nichts anderes.

"Mann... Eine Idee warum man uns hier allein warten lässt, Ailak? Wo ist Ratsmitglied Suki?", gab nun auch die fünfte und letzte Person im Raum von sich. Ume war wie Ailak ebenfalls beim Schwarzen Ordens und nach der letzten Beförderungswelle Ailaks untergebene Adjutantin. Zuvor hatte Suki die Gruppe gebeten bereits im Zelt Platz zu nehmen. Etwas wichtiges schien kurzfristig dazwischen gekommen zu sein. Zumindest hoffte Ailak, dass es andersweitige Gründe waren. Er unterdrückte den Gedanken, dass Azula Ankunft etwas mit der Angelegenheit zu tun haben könnte. Hatten sich Suki und Azula schon einmal gesehen? Könnte Suki Azula von einem Plakat oder einer Parade wiedererkannt haben. Kannten sich beide etwa? Diese und ähnliche Fragen wurden abermals just unterbrochen.

"Tut mir Leid für die lange Warterei. Eine Sitzung zur neuen Entwicklung im Krieg verlangte mein Beisein." Suki hatte mit diesen Worten das Zelt betreten. Sie war zur Verwunderung Ailaks allein.

Den fragenden Blick Ailaks missinterpretierend setzte Suki nach: "Ich werde dich im Anschluss auch darüber briefen, aber zuerst haben wir etwas anderes zu bereden." Die letzten Worte waren harsch und ernst. Jaya und Sou machten ein fragwürdiges Gesicht, während Ailak einen unhörbaren resignierenden Seufzer von sich gab. Es konnte nur um Azula gehen. Ume behielt ihren neutralen Blick inklusive einem undeutbaren Lächeln bei. Dies war bei ihr Standard und hatte nichts weiters zu bedeuten. Ume behauptet von sich immer, dass sie eben mit diesen Gesicht auf die Welt gekommen war und Ailak störte sich inzwischen kaum mehr über sie. Azula hingegen grinste offen und auf eine für Ailak uneinordbaren Arroganz in den Raum.

"Lang ists her, nicht wahr? Oberbefehlshaberin UND Ratsmitglied. Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht.", gab nun zu Ailaks Schrecken Azula von sich.

"Ohh. Ihr kennt euch bereits?", haute Ume noch mit einem nun noch größeren Grinser in den Raum. Ailak wurde es erst jetzt bewusst. Ume wusste, dass Azula und Suki sich kannten und im Krieg gesehen hatten. Und ein nickendes Lächeln bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Diese verdammte Schlam...

"Was hat sie... dieses Monster hier zu suchen!", entblösste sich Sukis Ärger nun vollends. Der Blick galt dem Anführer der Truppe. Ailak setzte zu einer Antwort an wurde aber just unterbrochen.

"Monster? Sie hat uns das Leben gerettet und sie ist eine Freundin von Ty Lee!", warf nun entrüstet, aber mit merkbar nervöser Stimme Jaya ein. Alle Augenpaare im Zelt waren nun auf sie gerichtet.

"Was?", fragte Jaya. Suki machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

"Eine Freundin Ty Lees? Ist das dein Ernst? Weißt du überhaupt wer da neben dir sitzt?" spottete Suki Jaya an. Ehe Sou ihrer Schwester zu Hilfe eilen konnte ergriff Ailak nun für das erste Mal das Wort.

"Die beiden wissen nichts und es trifft sie auch keine Schuld. Dein Zorn gilt mir."

Vom Stichwort Zorn aufgerüttelt besann sich Suki wieder auf ihre innere Ruhe. Lautlos verlangte sie eine Antwort von Ailak.

"Der Schwarze Orden hat sie aus dem Gefägnis befreit und mir wurde die Aufgabe gegeben sie zum Orden zu begleiten. Mit anderen Worten: Sie befindet sich unter dem Schutz des Ordens.", machte Ailak klar, dass Azulas Sicherheit mit der militärischen Unterstützung des Schwarzen Ordens gekoppelt war. Ohne das eine, gäbe es auch nicht das andere. Er hoffte, dass er sich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster wagte und hier die Plände des Ordens gefährdete.

"Ich verstehe. Sie ist... sicher bei uns.", brachte Suki zu Ailaks Verwunderung im ruhigen Ton von sich. Er wusste wie sehr sie dem widerstreben musste, aber sie stellte das Wohl ihrer Leute über ihre eigenen Rachegelüste. Etwas wofür Ailak sie zu respektieren begann. Umso mehr ärgerte er sich über Umes enttäuschten Blick. Sie hatte sich ein Drama gewünscht. Er würde sie nachher noch damit konfrontieren. Aber noch nicht jetzt.

"Ich danke für das Verständnis Oberbefehlshaberin Suki. Der Schwarze Lotusorden steht an deiner Seite in diesem Konflikt.", würdigte er Suki.

"Suki genügt."

"Ich werde dich ebenfalls unterstützen.", bot Azula an. Suki nickte nur etwas widerwillig.

"Was ist hier los? Würde uns jemand aufklären? Wäre das möglich?", klatschte Sou ihre Hände auf den Tisch. Azula sah sie an und bot ihr ihre Hand zur Begrüßung an.

"Azula. Rechtmäßige Erbin des Feuerthrons. Schön deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."

_etwas später, Ailak und Suki, Hauptzelt_

"Der Nördliche Wasserstamm ist also auch in den Krieg eingetreten?", wiederholte Ailak Sukis Bericht. Beide waren inzwischen alleine im Zelt um die Lage zu besprechen.

"Mehr oder weniger. Die Flotte befindet sich nur 60km vor Kyoshi und der Küste des Erdkönigreichs. Ein tatsächlicher Kriegseintritt wäre trotz gegenwärtiger Gegenströmung bereits innerhalb von 2 Tagen möglich."

"Ich vermute sie werden sich nicht auf die Seite unserer Gegner stellen."

"Die Frage ist nun ob sie uns im Kampf unterstützen oder nur ihre eigenen Grenzen patroullieren werden.", fasste Suki die Lage zusammen.

"Der Orden wird dafür sorgen, dass sie an unserer Seite kämpfen werden. Ich werde heute noch einen Brief zum Stamm losschicken, der die notwendigen Hebel in Bewegung setzen wird."

Suki war gelinde gsagt überrascht. Wie viel Macht und Einfluss besaß der Schwarze Orden tatsächlich?

"Wenn das tatsächlich klappt, wäre Kyoshi dem Orden zu unendlichem Dank verpflichtet.", verneigte sich Suki kurz vor Dankbarkeit.

"Wir sind da um zu helfen."

Wenn sie wüsste. Wenn sie wüsste...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wenn sie was wüsste? Das weiß nur das nächste Kapitel :) Oder das übernächste ;)<strong>


End file.
